All I Want for Christmas is you
by Nachdenklich
Summary: Die Mädchen sind achtzehn, kämpfen auch, jedoch ist Bunny weder zur Prinzessin erwacht, noch können sie sich an ihr früheres Leben erinnern. Sie sind keinen großen Gegnern begegnet. Sie gehen auf die Uni und haben Semesterferien.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hier eine kleine Geschichte die ich zu Weihnachten, als Dank für meine Leser auf geschrieben habe. Jetzt stelle ich sie auch für Euch online. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mir ja Kommis dalassen. Würde mich freuen.**_

_**Alternatives Universum – Sailor Moon**_

_Die Mädchen sind achtzehn, kämpfen auch, jedoch ist Bunny weder zur Prinzessin erwacht, noch können sie sich an ihr früheres Leben erinnern. Sie sind keinen großen Gegnern begegnet. Die Starlights sind zwar hier auf der Erde aber ganz normale Menschen ohne Fähigkeiten, naja ne Band sind sie immer noch aber nicht so erfolgreich._

**All I want for Christmas is you (Weihnachtskurzgeschichte)**

**Kapitel 1 : Erste Hilfe, so werden sie geholfen,**

_**~Bunnys Zimmer, Donnerstagabend, noch 9 Tage bis Weihnachten~**_

Bunny stand vor ihrem Fenster und sah hinaus In die Nacht. Es war eine sternklare Nacht und die Sterne funkelten am Firmament um die Wette. Jedoch konnte das diesmal auch nicht ihre Stimmung heben. Sie fühlte sich schon seit Wochen kraftlos, antriebslos und eine Leere die sie innerlich gefrieren ließ, hatte sich vor Jahren, anfangs unbemerkt, in ihr Herz geschlichen.

Luna die eingerollt auf Bunny`s weichem Bett lag hob ihren Kopf und beobachtete die Blondine. So langsam machte sie sich große Sorgen um ihren Schützling.

„Bunny was hast du?" fragte Luna und sah sie fragend an. Ohne ihren Blick vom Fenster zu nehmen „Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht Luna" antwortete Bunny ehrlich und seufzte. Bunny spürte den durchdringenden, fragenden Blick Lunas auf ihr und fügte deshalb nach einigen, für Luna quälenden schweigenden Sekunden hinzu „Ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit einfach so leer… ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir beschreiben könnte...es ist so als ob mir etwas fehlt…oder ich was verloren habe…ich weiß es hört sich dumm an…aber ach ich weiß auch nicht".

Bunny drehte sich zu der Katze um, die sie besorgt ansah und meinte, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen „Mach dir keine Sorgen Luna, es ist bestimmt nichts Ernstes. Außerdem ist bald Weihnachten und die vielen Geschenke werden meine Laune sicher heben".

Luna grinste „Was macht dich so sicher das du Geschenke bekommst? Nur die braven und fleißigen Mädchen bekommen Geschenke und wenn man nach deinen Noten geht, bekommst du eher Kohlen" meinte sie und streckte Bunny frech die Zunge raus.

Kaum hatte Luna das ausgesprochen kam auch schon ein riesiges, rosanes Kuscheltier auf sie zugeflogen. „Luna! Du bist schon genauso gemein wie Mamoru Baka!" fauchte Bunny

_**~Bunnys Zimmer, Freitagmorgen 7:50 Uhr, noch 8 Tage bis Weihnachten~**_

„Scheiße! Ich komm schon wieder zu spät zu meiner Vorlesung!" schrie Bunny panisch, zog sich schnell an und rannte wie von einem wilden Affen gebissen aus dem Haus. Sie hatte es mit Müh und Not geschafft studieren gehen zu können, aber mit Amis und Taikis Hilfe hatte sie es mit ach und krach geschafft. Nun studierte sie Pädagogik, damit sie später Erziehern werden konnte.

Das einzige was sie daran störte war das sie ausgerechnet an der gleichen Uni studierte wie Mamoru. Was bedeutete, dass sie ihn ungewollt öfter sah als vorher. Denn sie stießen regelmäßig auf den Gängen zusammen, woraufhin sie sich wie immer stritten.

Bunny erreichte die Universität und stürmte zu ihrem Vorlesungssaal, vor der Tür stoppte sie, holte nochmal tief Luft und öffnete langsam die Tür. Zu ihrer Überraschung befand sich jedoch niemand in ihm. „Wo stecken denn alle? Heut ist doch Freitag?" fragte sie sich und sah auf die Uhr. „Hm haben wir vielleicht in einem anderen Raum?" fragte sie sich und ging zum Aushang, an dem man sehen konnte in welchen Raum, welcher Unterricht stattfand. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand dort nur Aula.

*Was sollen wir denn in der Aula?* fragte sie sich und setzte sich in Bewegung. Nach fünf Minuten stand sie vor der der großen schweren Flügeltür. Laut knarrend öffnete sie diese und alle Augen der gesamten Erstsemester ruhten auf ihr. Bunny errötete und stammelte „Tschuldigung", panisch sah sie sich um und entdeckte Minako die ihr Winkte, denn in weiser Voraussicht hatten ihr ihre Freunde einen Platz freigehalten.

„Ah das Fräulein Usagi kommt auch endlich! Na gut dann brauch ich gar keinen Freiwilligen mehr suchen, du stehst ja schon praktischerweise. Bitte komm doch runter zu mir." meinte der etwas rundliche, jedoch sehr gutmütige Direktor, und grinste sie frech. Ihren Vornamen hatte er sich gemerkt als er mit dieser zierlichen Blonden Persönlichkeit vor ungefähr 8 Wochen mal auf dem Flur zusammengestoßen ist. Als er sie dann zur Strafe, weil sie ihn anscheinend verwechselt hatte, wie sich allerdings erst später herausgestellte als `Baka! Kannst du nicht aufpassen dauernd stoßen wir zusammen ´beschimpfte, alle seine Unterlagen in seinem Büro sortieren und ablegen lies und sie ihm glaubhaft erklärt hatte, dass das ein Missverständnis war freundeten sie sich an.

Bunny war das mehr als Peinlich, mit gesenktem Haupt ging sie zu ihm und stammelte „Guten Morgen Herr Ito, Entschuldigung ich habe verschlafen.". Der Direktor, der Akira Ito hieß, lachte ausgelassen und lächelte sie warm an. Er drehte sich wieder zu den anderen Studenten „Als erstes werden wir heute ihre Erste Hilfe Kenntnisse auffrischen, dazu habe ich einen Medizinstudenten, übrigens ist er der beste seines Jahrgangs, gebeten mir dabei behilflich zu sein."

Als er das sagte, wich jegliche Farbe aus Bunnys Gesicht und sah ihren Direktor geschockt an. _*Toll, immer ich…ich will nicht Hilfe…schon bei dem Gedanken das mich irgend so ein Kerl Küsst wird mir schlecht…und das vor allen anderen…schlimmer geht's echt nicht mehr*dachte sie sich. _

„Mamoru, komm bitte nach vorne" meinte Herr Ito und sah zu Mamoru der links in einer Ecke saß, mit einer ausdruckslosen Mine. Noch ein paar Sekunden Vorher, war er jedoch genauso bleich wie Bunny jetzt, als er sie gesehen hatte wie sie nach vorn gegangen war. Er fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und hatte seine coole Mine aufgesetzt, in seinem inneren Tobte jedoch ein gigantischer Orkan der verschiedensten Gefühle. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte sich an die andere Seite vom Direktor.

_*Scheiße es geht schlimmer…warum immer ich?*_ fragte sich Bunny als sie Mamoru sah und bemitleidete sich selbst.

„Darf ich Ihnen Mamoru Chiba vorstellen, Medizinstudent im letzten Semester und bester seines Jahrgangs." stellte ihn Herr Ito vor „Ihr werdet mir Szenarien nennen und Herr Chiba wird euch mit Hilfe von Usagi, zeigen wie ihr in den Situationen richtig reagieren müsst".

Herr Ito zeigte auf einen blonden Studenten der sich gerade angeregt mit einem anderem Unterhielt „Nenne sie mir bitte eine Altagssituation in der man erste Hilfe benötigt"

„Öhm… wenn man die Treppe runter segelt und sich das Knie aufschrammt oder den Fuß verstaucht?" antwortete er stotternd.

Der Direktor war mit dieser Antwort zufrieden „Gut also Usagi ist die Treppe runtergefallen und hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht."

_*Das kommt ja öfter bei ihr vor*_ dachte sich Mamoru und grinste.

_*Gott sei Dank was harmloses*_dachte sich Bunny

„Also man sollte darauf achten den Fuß so ruhig wie Möglich zu halten, ihn so gut es geht zu kühlen und dann einen Arzt aufzusuchen um auszuschließen das etwas gebrochen ist." sagte Mamoru

„Und wie will sie jetzt laufen wenn sie den Fuß ruhigstellen soll?" warf jemand ein.

„Öhm, naja sie könnte auf Krücken gehen…oder ein Taxi rufen…oder …" sagte Mamoru wurde jedoch von Seiya unterbrochen der rief „Schätzchen ich trag dich, wenn du dir den Fuß verstauchst"

„Pah! Erstens verzichte ich darauf gern, Zweitens bin du genauso schmächtig wie ich wie willst du da genug Kraft haben um mich zu tragen Trottel!" fauchte ihn Bunny an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Was für Situationen gibt es noch in denen es nötig ist erste Hilfe zu leisten?" fragte der Direktor um auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen.

Minako sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und meinte breit grinsend „Was ist wenn sie ohnmächtig wird?"

„Minako! Du dumme Kuh! Ich schwöre dir wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme!" fauchte Bunny mit einem Blick der töten hätte könnten.

Mamoru schnappte sie sich, vorauf sie erschreckt aufschrie und trug sie auf den Armen wie eine Braut vor sich und ging auf den Tisch vor ihnen zu. Durch seine Berührung jagte ein elektrischer Schlag durch ihren Körper, gefolgt von einem Kribbeln, eine Sekunde sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor ihr klar wurde, das sie in Mamorus Armen lag und solche Gefühle in seiner Nähe nicht gut waren und sie sich anfing unter lautstarken Protest wehrte.

Das störte Mamoru herzlich wenig, eher im Gegenteil am liebsten hätte er dieses elfengleiche Geschöpf nie wieder losgelassen, aber er schüttelte dieses Gefühl genauso schnell ab wie es gekommen war.

„Tja normalerweise bewegen sich keine Ohnmächtigen Personen" meinte er Trocken und setzte Bunny auf dem Tisch ab, die ihn jedoch mit einem bösen Blick bestrafte. „Nun also wenn ihr überprüft habt durch Ansprache und anfassen das sie Bewusstlos ist, und ihr überprüft habt das sie noch regelmäßig atmet, bringt ihr sie in eine stabile Seitenlage…" als er das sagte legte sie sich gleich so hin, in der Hoffnung das er sie dann nicht noch mal anfassen würde. Mamoru grinste und meinte „so wie sie jetzt liegt ist es richtig, die stabile Seitenlage dient dazu die Atemwege freizuhalten, der Mund wird zum tiefsten Punkt des Körpers damit Erbrochenes, Blut etc. ablaufen kann. Der Betroffene wird so vor dem Ersticken bewahrt."

Bunny wollte sich schon wieder aufrichten und saß schon wieder halb als der Direktor zu Mamoru gewandt meinte „Das mit der stabilen Seitenlagen sollten sie aber nochmal Schritt für Schritt vorführen"

Mamoru zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte zu Bunny „Du hast es gehört…ist nicht meine Schuld" grinste er sie noch frech an.

Sie brabbelte einen Fluch daher, wobei Mamoru nur das letzte was so viel wie „mir bleibt auch nichts erspart" verstand und legte sich diesmal flach auf den Rücken, wobei sie ihren mürrischen Blick an die Decke richtete.

Mamoru nahm ihren Arm „Der Arm der vor Euch liegt, winkelt ihr nach oben an, sodass die Handinnenfläche jetzt oben liegt. Nach dem Handgelenk der anderen Hand greifen und den Arm vor der Brust kreuzen, die Handoberfläche des Betroffenen an dessen Wange legen. Die Hand behaltet ihr aber noch am Handgelenk, ihr greift mit eurer anderen Hand den ferneren Oberschenkel.." als er diesen anfasste ging durch Bunnys wie auch durch Mamorus Körper ein Schlag, Bunny schloss verkrampft ihre Augen und biss leicht auf ihre Unterlippe „ihr ...ihr winkelt es an und zieht sie dann zu euch hin sodass sie nun auf der Seite liegt. Ihr müsst sicherstellen dass ihr Bein sich im rechten Winkel zur Hüfte liegt. Den Kopf ein bisschen nach hinten neigen und sichergestellt ist das der Mund des betroffenen leicht geöffnet ist. Wenn ihr eine Decke habt, deckt ihr sie noch zu und wartet auf die Rettungskräfte die ihr immer vorher anrufen solltet"

„Und was ist wenn sie nicht mehr atmet?" fragt Minako mit gespielt unschuldiger Mine woraufhin Bunny ruckartig aufsprang, ihr ganzer Körper stand unter Strom und sie mit geballten Fäusten auf dem Tisch stand „Minako Aino ich helf dir auch gleich mal beim atmen, nachdem ich ihn gestoppt habe" woraufhin gleich ein Student meinte „Geil das wäre doch mal sehenswert, zwei sich knutschende Weiber lief in Aktion" aber nicht grad leise, woraufhin der gesamte Saal in Gelächter ausbrach.

Bunny meinte geschockt „Boah was hast du denn für kranke Gedanken!". Der Student sah sie nur perplex an und der Saal gröhlte jetzt regelrecht.

„Beruhigt euch wieder!" schallte der Direktor sich ein „Danke Bunny ich denke es reicht…bitte geh jetzt vom Tisch runter und setz dich auf einen Platz"

„Juhu, Danke" sprach sie und hopste vom Tisch. Zielsicher steuerte sie Minako an und machte eine jetzt-bist-du-fällig-Geste.

Nachdem Mamoru dann noch über das richtige Verhalten bei Verbrennungen, Vergiftungen, Herzanfällen und Schockzuständen referiert hatte setzte er sich nun auch wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Vielen Danke Mamoru für ihre Hilfe" meinte der Direktor an Mamoru „ So meine Damen und Herren, nun zu einem anderen Thema. Es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund weshalb sie alle sich hier versammeln sollten. Wie ihnen sicher bekannt ist wird die Universität aus- und umgebaut" Ein raunen ging durch den Saal. „Aus Kosten- und Logistischen Gründen wurden die Umbaumaßnahmen vorverlegt. Das heißt im Klartext dass die Wintersemesterferien vorverlegt wurden." Alle Studenten jubelten „Aber…Aber…Natürlich bekommen sie noch die Themen ihrer ersten Semesterarbeit in ihrem Hauptfach von mir, die sie dann nach den Ferien ihrem Tutor vorlegen müssen." fügte er noch hinzu.

Nachdem jeder Student seine vorgeschriebenen Themen erhalten hatte verabschiedete sich der Direktor von den Studenten, die auch jubelt die Universität verließen.

Die `Clique`, welche aus Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Rai, Minako, Ami, Makoto und Bunny bestand. Stand noch vorm Unigelände und stritt sich schon über die Ferienaktivitäten.

„Hört auf zu streiten, wir gehen jetzt zu Motoki in die Arcane und trinken eine heiße Schokolade dabei lässt es sich besser denken" meinte Makoto

„Ach du willst doch nur zu Motoki" meinte Rai

„Na und! Was dagegen! Wir sind zusammen da ist es doch normal das man immer in der Nähe des anderen sein möchte" rechtfertigte sich Makoto

„Naja aber ihr übertreibt es echt, andauernd diese Knutscherei, so schlimm sind noch nicht mal Ami und Taiki!" motzte Minako

„Das liegt nur daran weil du keinen Freund hast!" sagte Makoto

„Das ist nicht wahr Yaten, Seiya und Bunny stört das auch" ereiferte sich Minako

„Hey! Halt mich da raus!" keifte Bunny

„Die sind auch Singel" meinte Makoto und winkte diesen Kommentar lässig ab.

„Hey! Gets noch!" meinte Bunny

„Also ich bin überzeugter Single, ich will keine Freundin!" meinte Yaten

„Odango Atama wird nie nen Freund haben!" warf Mamoru der an der Gruppe gerade vorbeigehen wollte grinsend mit ein.

„WAS! Du spinnst doch! Ich bin wenigstens kein arrogantes, selbstverliebtes, aufgeblasenes Arschloch so wie du eines bist!" keifte Bunny.

„Oh Ho, wie lange hast du gebraucht um das auswendig zu lernen? Drei oder doch vier Tage" erwiderte Mamoru grinsend.

„Mamoru Chiba du sollst nicht immer von dir auf andere Schließen! Eine Gehirnzelle weniger und du wärst ne Pflanze!"keifte Bunny und währe ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen, jedoch stellte sich Makoto zwischen die beiden Streithähne.

„Jetzt hört doch endlich auf, lasst uns lieber endlich loslaufen" meinte Makoto „Und ihr beide wisst das wenn ihr euch bei ihm wieder in die Haare bekommt gibt es keinen Kaffee für dich Mamoru und für dich Bunny gibt es keine Schokolade" meinte sie ernst und bedachte jeden von ihnen mit einem Blick der keine Wiederrede duldete.

Bunny knurrte nur, kreuzte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und marschierte Beleidigt los in Richtung Arcane.

Die Gruppe folgte ihr wobei Seiya, sie schnell einholte und neben ihr lief und sie sich unterhielten. Mamoru beobachtete die beiden und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und sah Makoto fragend an. Ohne den Blick zu heben antwortete diese „Seiya ist oder war…verliebt in Bunny…aber die sieht in ihm eher eine Art Bruder" seufzend fügte sie noch hinzu „naja aber anscheinend gibt es so schnell nicht auf."

Mamoru sah wieder zu Bunny und Saiyer die sich immer noch leise unterhielten ohne sich anzusehen. _*Ja man verliebt sich leicht in diese Elfe, sie wird von Jahr zu Jahr schöner*_ dachte er sich _*Man Mamoru hör auf mit dem Scheiß das führt doch zu nichts!*_

„Man Seiya du musst es Minako endlich sagen dass du in sie verliebt bist! Das bringt doch nichts! Außerdem glaub ich nicht das du sie so eifersüchtig machen kannst und mit deinen nervigen Anmachsprüchen mir gegenüber machst du dich nur lächerlich." meinte Bunny tadelnd.

„Ja aber ich…man kannst du nicht wenigstens ein paar Tage so tun als wären wir zusammen? Vielleicht wird sie dann eifersüchtig?" erwiderte er.

„Erstens halte ich vom Lügen nichts und das weißt du, Zweitens was soll das denn bringen? Wenn sie Gefühle hat dann sind die entweder vorher schon da oder eben nicht, irgendwas zwischendrin gibt es nicht." sagte Bunny

„Hm…ich weiß nicht…du hast gut reden…wie soll ich das denn machen?" fragte er und fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar.

Bunny lachte „Der große Saiyer Kou, der, dem alle Mädchen zu Füßen liegen, weiß nicht was er seiner Angebeteten sagen soll^^. Ich schmeiß mich weg!"

„Das ist nicht witzig Bunny!" fauchte Seiya

„Doch ist es" gluckste sie „Mensch ich dachte du bist son toller Musiker!" stichelte sie weiter.

„Na und? Was hat den das damit zu tun?" stand er sichtlich auf dem Schlauch

„Gott und Mamoru denkt ich bin dämlich" meinte sie Augenrollend „Hey man schreib ein Lied für sie das deine Gefühle wiederspiegelt, besser kannst du ihr doch nicht zeigen dass du sie liebst"

„Hm meinst du?" fragte er skeptisch

„Klar! Ganz sicher!" sagte sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Nach fünf weiteren Minuten Fußmarsch erreichte die Gruppe die Arcane, wobei Makoto als erste euphorisch hineineilte. Vorbei an den Gästen die sie skeptisch beugten warf sie sich in die Arme ihres geliebten Motoki und drückte ihrem mehr als perplexen Freund einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen. Den er aber als er seine Fassung wiederhatte innig erwiderte.

„Hey wir sind auch noch da!" motzte Bunny, woraufhin sich das Pärchen trennte und Bunny sich an Motoki schmiss „Hallo Motoki-Oni-San" flötete sie.

„Na Bunny-chan, wie geht es dir?" fragte Motoki sie und wuschelte ihr übers Haar.

„Immer das gleiche Theater, such dir nen eigenen Freund!" meinte Makoto gespielt schmollend, sie wusste ja, das die zwei sich wie Bruder und Schwester liebten, aber es störte sie trotzdem ein wenig, vor allem weil sie es am liebsten haben würde, das die hübsche blonde sich eher an Mamoru so hängen würde. Schon seit Jahren hat sie die Vermutung dass beide sich sehr mögen, sich aber nicht trauten dies zu sagen, also hatte sie abgewartet bis sie endlich einmal dazu stehen würden. Doch leider hatte sie die Rechnung ohne die beiden Starrköpfe gemacht, die sich nur noch heftiger stritten als je zuvor, besonders seitdem Seiya aufgetaucht war. Aber dieses Jahr würde sie die beiden nicht so davonkommen lassen und sie hatte da auch schon so einen Plan.

„Pah! Will ich aber nicht!" meinte Bunny und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Sie löste sich jedoch von Motoki und setzte sich auf einen Barhocker am Tresen.

Die ganze Truppe lachte und begrüßten Motoki und gesellten sich nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten mit an den Tresen. Dort saßen sie nun wie die Hühner an der Stange und unterhielten sich bis ein abgehetzter Yuichiro hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Hallo Leute" keuchte er, kaum dass diese Worte aus seinem Mund kamen, hing auch schon eine glückliche Rai an seinem Hals und flötete „Toll da bist du ja endlich" keine Sekunde später fügte sie brummiger hinzu „Warum hat das solange gedauert!"

„Süße ich wollte noch vorher alles Regeln, damit wir gleich Morgen fahren können" meinte er beschwichtigend.

„Ihr fahrt weg? Oh wie gemein ich will auch mit!" mischten sich nun Bunny und Minako im Chor ein.

Rai grinste sie an und stellte sich vor ihnen in Pose „Wir werden alle fahren!" meinte sie dann woraufhin sie nur ein fragendes „Hä?" erhielt.

„Ja nun wir haben alle Ferien, also fahren wir alle gemeinsam in die Berge zum Skifahren. Yuichiros Eltern haben doch dort eine Hütte die groß genug ist für uns alle und günstiger in den Urlaub geht doch gar nicht. Außerdem müssen wir uns alle erholen." erklärte sie.

„Wie jetzt wir alle?" fragte Seiya „Wie groß ist denn die Bude? Wir sind doch 11 Mann."

„So glaub mir doch wir haben alle Platz, ohne uns auf die Füße zu treten." Sagte Rai, was Yuichiro neben ihr nickend bestätigte.

„Also ich kann nicht ich habe ein paar Dates die ich nicht verschieben möchte, wen ihr versteht was ich meine" meinte Yaten und lehnte sich wieder lässig an den Tresen.

„Ja ich kann auch nicht" meinte Mamoru woraufhin er einen bösen Blick von Motoki und Makoto kassierte, nur das er den von Makoto nicht sehen konnte.

„Red nicht so ein Stuss ich weiß genau dass du nichts vorhast! Du kommst mit basta, diesmal schließt du dich nicht aus! Oder du bekommst hier nie wieder Kaffee!" sagte Motoki in einem ruhigen aber sehr ernsten Ton, bei dem Mamoru schlucken musste.

„Na schön! Von mir aus!" knurrte Mamoru zurück und zog es vor zu schmollen.

„Gut dann hätten wir das ja geklärt, Morgen früh geht es los, wir treffen uns dann alle am Tempel, Motoki am besten wir nehmen deinen Bus da haben 6 Leute drin Platz und Bunny du fährst doch den alten Kombi von deinem Vater oder?" fragte Rai

„Ja, der läuft wie ne Biene." berichtete Bunny stolz.

„Gut dann hätten wir alle untergebracht." Meinte Rai sichtlich zufrieden.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel. Eine beschwerliche Reise **

_**~Hikawatempel, Samstagmorgen 6 Uhr, noch 7 Tage bis Weihnachten~**_

Alle standen schon zusammen mit ihrem Gepäck vor den Stufen des Hikawatempels. Naja nur eine Person fehlte noch, wie hätte es anders sein können, natürlich warteten alle in der Kälte auf Bunny.

„Man jedesmal das gleiche mit ihr! Kann sie nicht einmal, nur einmal pünktlich sein?" motze Rai

„Odango Atama und pünktlich? Du glaubst wohl auch noch an den Weihnachtsmann und an den Osterhasen was." erwiderte ihr daraufhin Mamoru spöttisch und grinste.

„Warum musst du eigentlich immer auf ihr rumhacken?" fragte ihn Seiya sauer, es ging ihm gehörig gegen den Strich wie er andauernd über Bunny herzog.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angehen würde, du halbe Portion" meinte Mamoru kühl.

„Das geht mich sehr wohl was an! Wenn du sie nicht bald mit mehr Respekt behandelst zeig ich dir was eine halbe Portion so alles drauf hat!" fauchte Seiya

„Mir schlottern die Knie vor Angst!" erwiderte Mamoru nun sauer.

„Hey kommt mal runter!" meinte Motoki „Wir wollen Urlaub machen und keinen Stress haben"

In dem Moment kam auch schon eine erleichterte Bunny vorgefahren. „Hey Leute Sorry das ich so spät bin, aber irgendwas Klappert im Vorderraum, also bin ich lieber mal langsamer gefahren, weil ich nicht anhalten wollte" meinte sie machte die Motorhaube auf und man sah nur noch ihr Hinterteil aus dem Auto hängend.

Verdutzt wurde sie von der Gruppe beobachtet, wie sie wieder hervorkam zum Kofferraum ging und diesen erst mal laut fluchend ausräumte, bis sie freudestrahlend den Ölkanister in den Händen hatte mit dem sie wieder nach vorn ging und Öl auffüllte. Als sie wieder den Kanister und ihre Koffer im Kofferraum verstaut hatte und die Klappe schloss, vielen ihr die Fragenden Blicke auf. Sie kratzte sich verlegen ab Kopf und sagte „Ich wollte gestern Abend schon Öl auffüllen aber dann hat meine Mutter zum Essen gerufen und ich habe es anscheinend aber wieder vergessen aufzufüllen, naja und der Deckel vom Öltank war immer noch offen, und der hat vorhin geklappert".

„Das ist so Typisch Bunny!"prustete Motoki los und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, in das die Gesamte Gruppe mit Ausnahme von Mamoru mit einstimmte. _*Scheiße ihr hätte was passieren können, verdammt wenn sie in allen Sachen so sorglos ist wird sie über kurz oder lag mal einen Unfall bauen*_ grübelte er.

Mamoru ging auf Bunnys Kombi zu und besah ihn sich prüfend von allen Seiten, nachdem er nochmals den geöffneten Motorraum inspiziert hatte, schloss er diesen du ging zu Bunny.

„Schlüssel!" meinte er und hielt ihr seine geöffnete Hand hin.

„Hä?" fragte sie

„Gib mir deine Schlüssel!" forderte er.

„Warum?" fragte sie Perplex.

„Weil ich fahren werde" meinte er trocken.

„Sag mal drehst du jetzt völlig frei? Das ist mein Auto, ergo ich fahre und du darfst…wenn du mich lieb bittest auf den Beifahrersitz" erwiderte sie ihm.

„Nein du fährst nicht! Und wenn du mich lieb bittest überleg ich es mir ob du vielleicht auf den Beifahrersitz darfst!" sagte er grinsend

„Du hast wohl den Verstand verloren! Das kannst du vergessen!" fauchte sie

„Fein dann bleibst du halt hier." stellte er fest.

„Du aroganter…" wollte sich saiyer einmischen wurde jedoch von Taiki festgehalten.

„Mamoru warum willst du nicht Bunny fahren lassen?" fragte Motoki ihn.

Der drehte sich zu ihm um und meinte „Kuck dir die Reifen von der Schleuder mal an, es sind zwar Winterreifen, aber ziemlich weit runtergefahren, wir werden durchs Gebirge fahren, vom Schnee mal ganz abgesehen. Sie hat einfach zu wenig Erfahrung. Ich habe mehr Erfahrung, zudem fahre ich nen Sportwagen und bin wenig Profiltiefe gewohnt."

Alle waren für einen Moment sprachlos, Mamoru sah wieder Bunny an „Gibst du mir jetzt die Schlüssel oder soll ich böse werden?" fragte er in einem ruhigen Ton.

Bunny zog einen Schmollmund, zog jedoch ihre Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und reichte sie Mamoru, im letzten Augenblick zog sie sie nochmal zurück „Ich werde aber auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzen, nur um das mal klarzustellen" sagte sie, als er ein gequältes Okay hervorbrachte gab sie ihm die Schlüssel.

Nachdem das endlich geklärt war, wurde auch schon gestritten wer wo in welchem Auto mitfährt. Man beschloss aber schnell das die Pärchen in dem Bus mitfuhren und die `Singles` in Bunnys Auto fuhren. So saßen nun Mamoru, Bunny, Minako und Seiya in dem Kombi, wobei Seiya und Minako auf der Rücksitzbank Platznahmen.

„Ob es Artemis gut geht?" fragte sich Minako und durchbrach damit die Stille.

Bunny drehte sich zu ihr nach hinten und meinte „Klar was glaubst du denn, der fühlt sich sicher wie im Paradies. Schließlich darf er auf meinem weichen, warmen Bett neben Luna liegen ^^ und Mama hat mir versprochen sich gut um die beiden zu kümmern während wir weg sind."

„Naja bei mir darf er auch im Bett schlafen sowas besonderes ist das nicht" meinte Minako.

„Ja aber bei dir ist keine Luna" schmunzelte Bunny und kicherte.

„Naja ob das so Klever war wage ich zu bezweifeln" mischte sich Mamoru mit ein, sein Blick lag jedoch starr auf der Straße.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Bunny und sah ihn an

Er verdrehte sie Augen „Gott er ist ein Kater sie ist ne Katze, oder ist er kastriert?"

Bunny wurde blass „Gott! Mamoru sowas würde meine Luna doch niemals machen!"

Dieser lachte daraufhin nur herzhaft. „Minako du hast doch Artemis hoffentlich eingebläut das er ja anständig sein soll oder?" fragte Bunny sie nochmals sicherheitshalber.

„Klar hab ich das der soll sich sowas ja nicht wagen!" meinte Minako „Obwohl so kleine Katzenbabys währen doch echt zu putzig"

„Minako spinnst du! Wenn die alle nur halb so verfressen werden wie Luna, fressen die mir die Haare vom Kopf" meinte Bunny, woraufhin nun alle lachten.

Nach weiteren eher schweigenden Minuten, machte Bunny das Radio an und zappte durch die Radiosender, bis sie auf einen Stieß in dem gerade Cellin Dion mit I Met an Angel on a Christmas Day lief.

„Ja" kreischte Minako vergnügt und Bunny und Minako sangen den Text laut mit, bis sich Seiya mit anstecken ließ und mit einstimmte.

_*Wo bin ich hier bloß gelandet*_ dachte sich Mamoru, dem nach fünf weiteren Weihnachtsliedern der Kragen platzte und das Radio wieder ausschaltete.

„Hey! Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte ihn Bunny missmutig.

„Weil ich bei eurem mitgejaule Kopfschmerzen bekomme und sich das negativ auf eine Konzentration auswirkt." Meinte er genervt und massierte sich zur demonstrativ mit der rechten Hand die Schläfe.

„Ach man aber ohne Musik macht Autofahren doch nur halbsoviel Spaß" schmollte sie „Ach bitte Mamoru gibt dir einen Ruck wir können es doch etwas leiser stellen, hm?"

Nach etwas gegrummelten meinte er „Gut aber wehe einer von Euch singt wieder mit, dann ist es ganz schnell wieder aus!"

„Supi" freute sie sich wieder und Schalltete das Radio wieder an.

Geschlagene Zwei Stunden später, kamen sie endlich am Ferienhaus das Yuichiro Eltern gehörte an. Nachdem sie die erste Serpentine hinter sich hatten, die steil bergaufging und die so schmal war, das gerade noch so ein Auto auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite Platz hatte und selbst das war knapp, war Bunny froh gewesen das Mamoru gefahren war. Sie wäre vollkommen panisch gewesen. Das hatte sie festgestellt als ein Auto ihnen entgegenkam und nur wenige Zentimeter am Außenspiegel vorbeigefahren ist und als sie aus dem Fenster sah wie der Abhang nur wenige Zentimeter von den Reifen entfernt war. Ein unbedachter Schlenker und sie währen abgestürzt.

Gemeinsam betraten alle die große Ferienhütte, oder bessergesagt Ferienvilla, denn sie war einfach rießig. Sie standen in Mitten eines riesigen Raumes in dessen Mitte sich zwei Chauch die sich gegenüberstanden befanden. In ihrer Mitte ein kleiner Tisch und an der Kopfseite ein großer Sessel, dem gegenüber an der verziegelten Wand befand sich ein großer Kamin in dem schon Feuer brannte.

Ein etwas älterer Mann begrüßte die Gruppe und nahm ihnen ihre Mäntel ab, er verbeugte sich vor allen, vorauf hin Bunny sich auch gleich höflich lächelnd verbeugte. „Guten Tag Master Kumada, ich habe wie ihr es wünschtet alles für Ihre Ankunft vorbereitet." sagte er und verbeugte sich höflich.

Yuichiro verbeugte sich „Danke das wäre dann alles, falls wir etwas benötigen rufe ich sie wieder an."

„Sehr wohl Master" meinte der Butler

„Wow ist das hier schön" schwärmte Bunny „Das muss aber Arbeit gekostet haben das alles zu putzen" meinte sie zu dem Butler der nun neben ihr stand. Sichtlich irritiert lachte dieser herzhaft auf als er merkte das das ihr voller ernst war „Madam dafür bin ich doch da. Ich habe auch die Betten frisch bezogen, den Kühlschrank gefüllt, die Fenster geputzt, das gute Porzellan poliert. Das ist meine Aufgabe"

Bunny bekam große Augen „Aber da müssen sie ja die ganze Nacht durch geputzt haben um das alles zu schaffen" meinte sie schockiert.

Mamoru der etwas hinter ihr stand gluckste vor Freude bei ihrem Kindlichen Gemüt. „Bunny jetzt lass den armen Mann doch in Frieden und geh ihm nicht mit solch dummen Fragen auf den Keks" tadelte sie Rai.

„Tschuldigung, man wird doch nochmal Fragen dürfen" maulte sie leise zurück.

„Das Haus verfügt über fünf Schlafzimmer mit jeweils zwei Einzelbetten" berichtete Yuichiro „Die man auch zusammenschieben kann" fügte er leiser hinzu sodass es nur Rai hörte die neben ihm stand und daraufhin kicherte.

„Also ich schlafe mit Yuichiro in einem Zimmer" meinte Rai und sah ihn an wobei er leicht Rot wurde.

„Dann will ich aber auch zusammen mit Makoto in ein Zimmer" beschwerte sich Motoki.

„Von mir aus" meinte Yuichiro.

Ami und Taiki räusperten sich nur und wurden beide tief rot im Gesicht, woraufhin alle lachten. Bunny verdrehte genervt die Augen „Wenn das mal gut geht" meinte sie leise.

„Aber ihr wisst ja immer schön Safety first, ansonsten hat Bunny nach ihrem Studium mehr als ihr lieb ist" meinte Minako frech.

Seiya gröhlte daraufhin los „Hey Minako kennste den schon? Fritzchen geht mit seinem großen Bruder spazieren. Sieht Fritzchen auf der Straße ein Kondom liegen und fragt: "Was ist denn das für ein Dingsbums?" Sagt der große Bruder: "Das ist kein Dingsbums, das ist ein Bumsdings!" erzählte er woraufhin Minako sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt.

Nachdem Seiya bemerkte das er und Minako die einzigen waren die darüber lachten meinte er „Der war doch witzig oder?" und sah Bunny fragend an.

„Am Sonntagmorgen hab ich Zeit, dann versuch ich darüber zu lachen, Okay?" meinte Bunny kopfschüttelnd und ging zur Küche die sich direkt am Wohnzimmerbefand und nur durch eine Theke optisch getrennt war.

Die anderen folgten ihr und sahen wie sie den Inhalt des großen Amerikanischen Kühlschranks inspizierte. Nachdem sie sichtlich über die darin befindliche Menge zufrieden war setzte sie sich zu den aderen an den Tresen. Einzig, wie sollte es auch anders sein war nun Motoki und Makoto die einzigen die hinterm Tresen standen.

„Makoto?" flötete Bunny, klimperte mit ihren Wimpern und sah sie mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Lass mich rate du hast Hunger" meinte Makoto und lachte. Bunny nickte nur enthusiastisch, wenn es nach ihr gehen würde, wäre schon längst essen auf dem Tisch.

„Wenn wir eine Rast bei Meces gemacht hätten wie ich es vorgeschlagen habe, hätte ich jetzt nicht so einen riesen Hunger" maulte Bunny und fügte noch theatralisch hinzu „Gott ich bin am verhungern"

Alle Lachten und Mamoru konnte sich es nicht verkneifen und meinte „Odango Atama du hast doch immer Hunger! Du wirst schon nicht dran sterben".

Bunny sprang vom Hocker und keifte „Baka das stimmt überhaupt nicht!"

„Jetzt fangt nicht schon wieder an ihr beiden!" fauchte Rai.

„Pf…Komm Minako wir räumen unser Zimmer ein." sagte Bunny beleidigt und zog Minako auch schon mit sich.

Alles in allem verlief der Rest des Tages einigermaßen Harmonisch bis auf ein paar kleineren Streitigkeiten über Banalitäten mit Mamoru. Gedankenverloren stand Bunny unter der Dusche und schamponierte sich ihr Haar. Sie spülte den Schaum aus ihrem Haar, trocknete sie sich ab und zog sich ihren rosa Pyjama mit den Hasen und Monden darauf an. Danach föhnte sie ihre langen blonden Haare die ihr bis zu den Knien gingen eine geschlagene Stunde lang. Fisch geduscht und glücklich verließ sie das Bad. Knallte Sekunden später jedoch prompt mit etwas Hartem zusammen und landete unsanft auf ihrem Hintern. Schmerzhaft richtete sie ihren Blick auf den vermeintlichen Gegenstand in den sie hineingerannt war und sah braungebrannte Muskeln. Sie hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und ihr Blick wanderte weiter nach oben. _*Man was für Muskeln*_dachte sie sich bis sie auch schon in das Gesicht des Übeltäters sah und ein bis über beide Ohren grinsender Mamoru vor ihr stand. _*Scheiße wusste gar nicht das der so gut aussieht, verdammt was denkst du da für einen Müll!* _dachte sie sich, keifte jedoch „Sag mal bist du bescheuert? Hast du keine Augen im Kopf Baka!" und richtete sich ätzend wieder auf.

„Pah als ob es für dich so schlimm gewesen ist, so wie du mich mit deinen Blicken verschlungen hast" meinte Mamoru immer noch grinsend.

„Nicht mal in deinen Träumen, du aufgeblasener, arroganter Bock!" keifte sie und schritt erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei.

*Wenn du wüsstest wie oft schon in meinen Träumen, Usako. Wow mit offenen Haaren sieht sie noch mehr aus wie ein Engel* dachte er so bei sich und ging ins Bad um sich eine extrem kalte Dusche zu gönnen.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel. Ein Schneemann steht im Walde**

_**~Ferienhütte, Sonntagmorgen 10 Uhr, noch 6 Tage bis Weihnachten~**_

Makoto hatte mit Motoki schon ein reichhaltiges Frühstücksbuffet hergerichtet, alle bis auf Bunny und Minako hatten sich am Frühstückstisch eingefunden. „Warum hat denn von Euch keiner die beiden geweckt?" fragte Makoto.

Seiya gähnte und streckte sich nochmal „Die beiden sind halt Langschläfer, kann ja nicht jeder son glück wie ich haben und einen Frühaufsteher als Zimmernachbarn haben." maulte er.

„Dann musst du halt früher schlafen gehen!" erwiderte ihm Mamoru darauf nur gelassen und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten wie du bei dem lauten Gestöhne nebenan schlafen konntest? Ich konnte es beim besten Willen nicht!" maulte Seiya zurück und Motoki und Makoto wurden feuerrot.

„Uropax" meinte Mamoru lässig und grinste siegessicher „Wenn du mich lieb bittest geb ich dir welche ab"

„Würde jetzt vielleicht einer von Euch die Güte haben und die beiden Wecken gehen?" meinte Motoki genervt.

„Ich geh ja schon" meinte Seiya nachgebend „Hoffentlich schlafen die Nackt damit sich das auch für mich lohnt"

Mamoru knurrte leise bei diesem Kommentar, dass aber außer ihm aber keiner wahrnahm. Seitdem dieser Seiya aufgetaucht war, hatte er jedes Mal wenn er ihn und Bunny zusammen sah versetzte ihm das ein Stechen in der Brust. Erst als er sich über seine Gefühle gegenüber Bunny klargeworden war, stellte er fest dass er tierisch Eifersüchtig auf ihn war und er in Bunny verliebt war, die ganze Zeit über ohne es selbst zu wissen. Wie oft hatte er sich selbst dafür verflucht, wenn er sie mal wieder aufs übelste Beleidigte anstatt ihr lieber seine Liebe zu gestehen. Aber er hatte schlicht und ergreifend Angst. Angst davor dass sie ihn auslachen würde, dass sie ihn zurückweisen würde und sie hatte weiß Gott mehr als einen Grund dazu.

Ein Schrei holte Mamoru aus seinen Gedanken in die Realität und Seiya kam in die Küche gerannt und versuchte sich hinter Makoto zu verstecken. Eine Sekunde betrat eine patsch nasse und vor Wut kochende Bunny die Küche „Seiya du Spasti, diesmal hast du dein Todesurteil unterschrieben!" fauchte sie aufgebracht.

Seiyer sah nun hinter Makoto vor und bettelte „Och komm schon das bisschen Wasser, sei wieder lieb mit deinem Seiyalein und gib mir nenn Kuss" meinte er, zeigte auf seine Wange und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Du hast wohl Todessehnsucht! Ich geb dir gleich meine Faust in dein Gesicht!" fauchte sie und sprang auf ihn zu. Es folgte eine wilde Rangellei um den Küchentisch, bis Bunny ihn an seinem Zopf fassen konnte. Sie lachte vergnügt und hielt ihn daran fest „So mein Seiyer-Onu-san, jetzt bekommst du die Prügel deines Lebens!".

Nachdem sie ihm zwei Kopfnüsse verpasst hatte, zerrte Makoto die wildgewordene Bunny von Seiyer runter „Jetzt ist aber genug!".

Beide waren wieder friedlich und saßen artig, als ob nichts gewesen wäre nebeneinander. Seiyer der sich an die inzwischen große Beule die sich auf seinem Kopf gebildet hatte fasste zuckte unter dem Schmerz zusammen. Mamoru der neben ihm saß flüsterte ihm höhnisch zu „Du bist echt ne halbe Portion, sich von nem schwachen Mädchen einfach verprügeln lassen, tz, tz, tz".

„Ich kann sie ja mal auf dich hetzten, mal sehen wer dann lacht" fauchte Seiyer beleidigt zurück.

Minako reichte Seiyer einen Eisbeutel damit er seine Beule kühlen konnte „Minako…du bist echt die beste" strahlte Seiyer wieder übers ganze Gesicht „Ich weiß" antwortete sie ihm nur.

Bunny stieß Seiyer in die Seite und flüsterte ihm zu „Dafür bist du mir was schuldig verstanden!"

„Für was denn? Auch noch als dank das du mich verprügelt hast? Oder wie?" fauchte Seiyer

„Minako wollte mal Krankenschwester werden" flüsterte sie zurück, wobei Seiyer nun wusste worauf sie anspielte.

„Was wollen wir eigentlich heute Unternehmen?" fragte Ami

„Naja heut ist hier oben Ruhetag, es fahren also keine Lifte und daher wird es wohl nichts mit Skifahren die Pisten lang runter. Aber wir könnten spazieren gehen." meinte Yuichiro

„Hey wir könnten doch nen überdimensional großen Schneemann bauen." schlug Bunny vor wobei ihre Augen vor Begeisterung Leuchteten

„Noch Kindischer geht es nicht mehr!" meinte Rai

„Das ist nicht Kindisch, das macht Spaß zudem ist es eine Tradition, so." schmollte Bunny

„Ich habe gelesen das es hier in der Nähe heiße Quellen gibt, wir könnten doch einen Ausflug dahin machen" meinte Taiki.

„Hey ja das hört sich doch Lustig an" meinte Makoto

„Also wer dafür ist das wir zu den heißen Quellen gehen, hebt die hand" sagte Motoki woraufhin sich sieben Hände hoben, die der Pärchen und Minako ihre. Seiyer meinte „Mit Wasser will ich heute nichts mehr zu tun haben" und schielte Bunny von der Seite an.

„Ich bleib hier und bau einen Schneemann!" stellte Bunny klar.

„Was ist mit dir Mamoru?" fragte Motoki

„Keine Lust, ich bleib lieber hier und mache es mir mit einem Buch und einem Glas Rotwein am Kamin gemütlich. Außerdem muss ja einer auf die beiden aufpassen." meinte er.

„Dann bleibe ich auch hier" sagte Minako entschlossen „Ich will doch nicht allein unter den ganzen Pärchen sein!"

„Super dann kannst du uns ja helfen beim Schneemann bauen!" freute sich Bunny

„Wir?" hackten Mamoru und Seiyer nach.

„Na logo, ihr glaubt doch nicht allen Ernstes das ihr ruhe vor mir habt, solange ihr mir nicht geholfen habt meinen Schneemann zu bauen." meinte sie

„Naja wie lange kann das schon dauern" meinte Mamoru schulterzuckend.

Wie sehr er sich doch irren sollte. Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden standen sie nun schon zu viert in der klirrenden Kälte und dokterten an diesem Schneemann rum. Er bereute schon nicht mit zu den heißen Quellen gegangen zu sein. Aber mit Jammern kam er jetzt auch nicht weiter, er hievte die Große Schneekugel, die er auf schlappe fünfzig Kilo schätzte, die als Kopf gedacht war auf den 1,90 m großen Schneeriesen.

Bunny klatschte vergnügt in die Hände „Juhu, wir haben es fast geschafft" meinte sie.

„Fast?" fragte Mamoru und ahnte Böses.

„Naja so sieht er doch ziemlich nackig aus, wir müssen ihm noch was anziehen." Meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Quatsch der ist nicht nackt oder siehst du sein Ding?" fragte Minako kichernd

„Minako! Kann es manchmal sein das du in letzter Zeit echt versaut geworden bist!" fauchte Bunny.

„Nein du bist einfch nur zu prüde!" konterte Minako und lachte herzhaft, woraufhin sie einen Schneeball ins Gesicht bekam.

„Ha! Wer zuletzt lacht lacht am besten!" lachte Bunny und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Na warte! Dich seif ich ein!" kreischte Minako und wollte auf Bunny springen, diese schnappte sich jedoch Seiyer und warf ihn in Minakos arme mit den Worten „Hier seif den ein, da steht der drauf" und sprang schützend hinter Mamoru der das alles entgeistert mit angesehen hatte.

„Das wird dich nicht retten!" meinte Minako, die sich nun mit Seiyer gegen Bunny verbündet hatte. Beide sprangen auf sie zu und packten sie und schmissen sie in einen Schneehaufen, stürzten sich auf sie und seiften sie unter großem Protest ihrerseits mit Schnee ein.

„Mamoru steh da nicht so blöd da sondern hilf mir lieber, Zwei gegen einen ist unfair" brüllte sie.

„Ach erst große Töne spucken und dann nicht mit den Konsequenzen leben oder wie?" meinte er gelassen.

„Bitte! Gnade! Ich kann nicht mehr…Ah Minako du Schwein nicht in die Unterhose!" schrie Bunny wie am Spieß, was Mamoru veranlasste ihr nun doch zu helfen und Seiyer und Minako von ihr runter zu zerren.

Als er ihr die Hand reichen wollte um ihr aufzuhelfen, schubste Minako ihn auf Bunny mit den Worten „Hier mach was draus! Rache ist süß!"

„Ah! Minako das kriegst du zurück!" schrie und zappelte Bunny unter Mamoru, die jedoch dann mit Seiyer im Haus verschwunden war.

Bunny schnaufte „Blöde Kuh" fügte sie resignierend hinzu „Mamoru du bist schwer könntest du jetzt von mir runter gehen!" fragte sie.

Mamoru richtete sich leicht auf und sah ihr in ihre strahlenden blauen Augen „Tschuldigung" stammelte er verlegen. Beide waren unfähig sich zu bewegen, sich starrten sich einfach nur tief in die Augen und verloren sich darin. Wie Automatisch kamen sich ihre Lippen immer näher und näher.

„Hey kommt ihr oder seid ihr eingefroren" rief Seiyer fragend aus der Tür und holte sie in die Realität zurück. Mamoru half ihr beim Aufstehen und schweigend gingen sie ins Haus zurück.

Nachdem Bunny sich neue trockene schwarze Unterwäsche, eine blaue enge Jeans und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli angezogen hatte ging sie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey wo ist denn Minako?" fragte sie Seiyer der mit einem Block in der Hand, im Schneidersitz auf einer Couch saß. Mamoru saß auf dem Sessel den er vor den Kamin geschoben hatte, las ein Buch und schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung.

„Die ist Baden, meinte es könnte ne Weile dauern" antwortete er ihr Seiyer.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Bunny und setzte sich neben Seiyer.

„Darüber haben wir doch gesprochen" meinte er dann

„Oh lässt du mich mal lesen? Bitte?" bettelte Bunny

„Aber sei nicht allzu hart mit mir irgendwie hört sich das alles komisch an" sagte er und gab ihr den Block. Prüfend überflog sie die Zeilen und machte ein nachdenkliches hm.

„Wenn du das ersetzt das vertauscht dann würde der Text glaube ich auch besser sein!" meinte Bunny

„Toll und was soll ich anstatt dessen nehmen?" fragte Seiyer.

Bunnys Blick fiel auf Mamoru „König…Königlichkeit" meinte sie und sah wieder zu Seiyer.

„Ja du hast recht. Danke" meinte er glücklich und umarmte sie

„Jetzt musst du nur noch eine Melodie komponieren" meinte Bunny

„Na das krieg ich locker hin" erwiderte er und ging eilig in sein Zimmer um gleich mit der Arbeit anzufangen.

Sie saß nun allein auf der Couch und Mamoru beachtete sie weiterhin nicht eine Sekunde. So langsam langweilte sie sich tierisch. _*Ob ich ihn ansprechen soll? Sicher möchte er nicht gestört werden…Aber Gott ist das langweilig. Vielleicht gibt es hier irgendwo nen Fernseher? Hm…kann aber keinen entdecken…Ich sprech ihn jetzt an...nein lieber nicht nachher hat der wieder sone unausstehliche Laune…der alte Miesepeter…obwohl er ganz niedlich ist wenn er liest…*_ dachte sie sich und merkte nicht das sie ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Dem einzigem dem es aufgefallen ist war Mamoru der sie schon seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, heimlich beobachtet hatte.

„Was ist?" fragte er sie nachdem sie ihn nun schon eine Weile fragend anstarrte. Bunny erschreckte sich so sehr das sie fast einen Köppa vom Sofa gemacht hätte.

„Ähm…ich…weißt du mir ist langweilig und Saiyer ist in seinem Zimmer Minako im Bad…nun…" stammelte Bunny.

„Und nun willst du dich mit mir unterhalten oder wie?" fragte Mamoru skeptisch.

„Warum nicht?"meinte Bunny

„Weil du mich hasst" meinte Mamoru trocken und versuchte seine Stimme nicht so enttäuscht klingen zu lassen.

Bunny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Wer sagt das?" fragte sie.

„Na du." meinte er

„Das…habe ich nie behauptet…wie kommst du also darauf" erwiderte Bunny

„Also magst du mich oder wie?" fragte er perplex

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt" stellte sie klar.

„Na was denn nun kannst du dich mal entscheiden." meinte Mamoru

„Mamoru ich kenne dich nicht gut genug um dich zu hassen oder dich zu mögen" meinte Bunny _*Das ich seit vier Jahren, seitdem ich dir meine Mathearbeit auf den Kopf gehauen habe verliebt in dich bin, sei mal dahingestellt, aber das wirst du nie erfahren*_ dachte sie bei sich

„Was möchtest du denn über mich wissen?" fragte er sie und klappte sein Buch zu.

„Hm nun warum sprichst du nie über deine Familie?" fragte sie ihn offen heraus, sie wusste von Motoki das er keine mehr hatte aber er redete mit niemandem darüber nicht mal mit Motoki.

„Sie sind alle gestorben" meinte er nun und sah ins Feuer

„Aber meinst du nicht dass es helfen würde wenn du wenigstens ein wenig über sie reden würdest, und sei es nur wie sie hießen, was sie gemacht haben usw." fragte Bunny

„Hm weiß nicht, wenn ich nur an sie denke ist es als ob der Schmerz mir die Kehle zudrückt" erwiderte er.

„Du musst sie sehr geliebt haben" meinte Bunny

„Ja das habe ich, aber ich kann mich nur schemenhaft an sie erinnern, denn ich war noch sehr klein und seit dem Unfall habe ich mein Gedächtnis verloren" _*Gott warum erzähl ich ihr das alles*_fragte er sich.

„Das tut mir leid…es würde dir sicher besser gehen wenn du dich an sie erinnern könntest und wenigstens ein paar schöne Erinnerungen mit ihnen haben würdest." sagte Bunny

„Hm ja kann sein…was willst du noch wissen?" fragte er um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Warum feierst du Weihnachten immer allein?" fragte Bunny

„Woher willst du das wissen!"meinte Mamoru

„Naja weißt du …ähm…ich habe da so meine Quellen…ähm…die ich hier nicht nennen möchte" stotterte sie.

„Von Motoki also, diese alte Tratschbase" ärgerte sich Mamoru.

„Nein er…das darfst du ihm nicht böse nehmen, ich habe mich letztes Jahr an den Feiertagen über meinen nervigen kleinen Bruder beschwert und Motoki hat mich zurechtgewiesen, das ich froh sein soll das ich nicht allein bin so wie du….das ist ihm nur so rausgerutscht…" flehte Bunny

„Hm…gut ich bin allein weil ich es erstens möchte und zweitens ich wüsste nicht für was man feiern sollte und drittens ich möchte mich nirgendwo zwischendrängeln." meinte er

„Aber Mamoru es gibt immer einen Grund zum Feiern und dankbar sein, sei es weil man eine gute Note geschrieben hat, oder weil man die Liebe gefunden hat oder einfach um das neue Jahr zu begrüßen" sagte Bunny

„Liebe? Ihr sagt das immer so leichtfertig, dabei glaube ich das ihr nicht mal wisst was wahre Liebe ist, denn ihr scheint ja jede Woche eine neue wahre Liebe zu haben" sagte er spöttisch.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich kenne sehr wohl den Unterschied zwischen bloßer Schwärmerei und aufrichtiger Liebe. Und im Übrigen verlieben wir uns nicht jede Woche!" rechtfertigte sich Bunny.

„Ach wirklich du bist doch diejenige die am lautesten Schwärmt wenn ein angeblich gutaussehender Mann in der Nähe ist" meinte Mamoru säuerlich „Was weißt du schon von Liebe".

„Genug! Das kannst du mir glauben!" meinte sie.

„Ach ja dann klär mich mal auf" spottete er.

Bunny sprang von der Couch „Liebe ist wenn du den ganzen Tag und Nacht nur an eine Person denkst, Liebe ist wenn du jede noch so kleine Geste der Aufmerksamkeit die dir diese Person schenkt aufsaugst wie ein Schwamm und dem nächsten treffen hinterherhechselst, Liebe ist es wenn du deine gesamte kümmerliche Existenz für einen Moment puren Glücks mit dieser Person eintauschen würdest. Scheiße… ja ich weiß wie es ist zu Lieben…ich habe mir vor Jahren schon verliebt und habe nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben!" schrie sie ihn an, Tränen standen in ihren Augen und die ersten rollten über ihre Wangen.

Mamoru wollte etwas darauf sagen, jedoch wurde sein Vorhaben jäh Unterbrochen als die Tür aufging und Ami, Taiki, Makoto, Motoki, Rai und Yuichiro reinkamen und Bunny geschockt ansahen.

„Hey Bunny-chan was hast du? Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Motoki besorgt.

Bunny wischte sich mit dem Handrücken, flüchtig ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht und antwortete im vorbeigehen „Nicht der Rede wert" und ging in ihr Zimmer.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht!" fragte Motoki Mamoru scharf

„Nichts. Wir haben uns Unterhalten" meinte Mamoru perplex.

„Ja deine Unterhaltungen mit ihr kenne ich, aber diesmal musst du etwas sehr schlimmes zu ihr gesagt haben, so wie sie aussah" meinte Motoki.

„Man glaub doch was du willst!" schnauzte ihn Mamoru an und verzog sich auf sein Zimmer. _*Usako muss diesen Kerl wirklich lieben…scheiße wer ist dieser Kerl, der ihr so das Herz bricht? Ob sie in Motoki heimlich verliebt ist? Immerhin sucht sie immer seine Nähe, na toll und der ist jetzt mit Makoto zusammen und dann muss sie wahrscheinlich auch noch mit anhören wie die beiden ihren Spaß miteinander haben…meine arme Usako*_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel. Katerstimmung**

_**~Ferienhütte, Montagmorgen 9 Uhr, noch 4 Tage bis Weihnachten~**_

Sich gähnend und streckend, betrat Bunny die Küche. _*Wo stecken denn alle? Schlafen die noch? Gott ich brauch nen Kaffee* _dachte sie sich und steuerte, sich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend, auf die Kaffeemaschine zu. Mamoru der am Tresen lehnte und sie dabei fasziniert beobachtete wie sie verzweifelt versuchte sich Kaffee zu kochen, fasste sich ein Herz „Guten Morgen du Schlafmütze".

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und sah Mamoru mit weit aufgerissenen großen Augen an. „Man hast du mich erschreckt, Guten Morgen. Wo sind denn alle?" fragte sie.

„Die sind schon losgegangen um zu Skispringen" antwortete er und kam auf sie zu „Lass mich das machen" meinte er und löffelte Kaffee in die Maschine.

Bunny sah ihn fragend an „Warum haben sie mich denn nicht geweckt?" fragte sie, streckte sich und legte eine Hand auf Mamorus Stirn, er ließ es mit sich geschehen und schloss für einen kleinen Augenblick seine Augen „Hm Fieber hast du nicht…" dachte sie laut.

„Weshalb sollte ich Fieber haben?" fragte er

„Ähm du bist nett zu mir" meinte sie als ob das alles erklären würde „Außerdem würdest du nie freiwillig Zeit mit mir allein verbringen"

„Weißt du ich kann auch nett sein." meinte er sanft.

„Hm…ja…nein aber nicht zu mir. Zu allen anderen vielleicht, aber nicht zu mir" behauptete sie eisern „Du hast doch irgendwas oder du willst irgendwas von mir…wobei ich nicht weiß was das sein könnte"

***Dein Herz würde mir reichen*„**Es…tja weißt du …wegen gestern…das tut mir leid…wenn ich dich verletzt habe" stammelte er.

„Vergessen wir es einfach ja. So als ob dieser Abend nie existieren würde, einverstanden?" fragte Bunny und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. ***Gott ist mir das peinlich gewesen gestern…der hält mich sowieso schon für ne Heulsuse***

Mamoru überlegte eine Weile ergriff jedoch ihre Hand „Einverstanden".

„Da haben uns die anderen einfach so sitzen lassen, das ist echt nicht nett von denen" meinte Bunny nach einer Weile „Vor allem das Motoki mich mit dir alleine lässt wundert mich" fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„Wieso sollte er nicht?" fragte er Perplex.

„Naja weil wir uns ständig streiten…wir könnten uns ja gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen…wobei du bist viel stärker als ich…das heißt wenn du richtig sauer werden würdest…könnte ich dich nicht davon abhalten mir einfach das Genick zu brechen…hm…einfach unverantwortlich mich einfach allein mit dir zu lassen" meinte sie wobei sie schief grinste.

„Sag mal spinnst du ich würde dir niemals etwas antun!" meinte Mamoru schockiert „Außerdem könntest du ja mal ausnahmsweise das machen was ich sage und dich wie ein liebes und anständiges Mädchen benehmen…dann bräuchtest du auch keine Angst haben das ich sauer werde"

„Hey ich bin immer lieb und anständig! Falls es dir übrigens noch nicht aufgefallen ist ich bin schon lange kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Und Außerdem was kann ich dafür wenn du mich x und ständig provozierst." sagte sie unschuldig.

„Setz dich jetzt lieber auf deine vier Buchstaben und lass uns Frühstücken, wenn du nämlich noch weiterhin solchen Bockmist quatscht, krieg ich nachher noch Ohrenbluten" meinte er, woraufhin Bunny wie ein Fisch nach Luft schnappte sich jedoch dann schmollend auf einen Stuhl setzte.

Mamoru reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und deckte dann für beide den Tisch, schweigend aßen sie Frühstück, wobei Bunny das meiste verputzte. _***Gott er ist so lieb zu mir…Himmel muss er so süß sein…wieso musste ich mich ausgerechnet in den Mann verlieben, bei dem ich keine Chance habe***_fragte sie sich.

„Sag mal was machen wir denn jetzt? Gehen wir zu den andere oder wie hast du dir das Vorgestellt?"fragte sie ihn

„Hm gute Frage, was möchtest du denn machen?" fragte Mamoru und im gleichen Augenblick hätte er sich dafür schlagen können, denn ihm schwante übles.

Bunny grinste „Findest du nicht dass der Schneemann, draußen ziemlich einsam sein muss? Lass uns ihm eine hübsche Schneefrau bauen ja?"

„Warum nicht auch noch gleich ein paar Kinder mit dazu, damit die Familie komplett ist" fügte er ironisch hinzu, das hätte er auch mal lassen sollen, den anscheinend verstand sie seinen Sarkasmus nicht oder sie überhörte ihn gekonnt.

„Au ja! Tolle Idee!" freute sie sich.

Keiner halbe Stunde später standen sie dick eingemummelt draußen und rollten den Schnee zu Kugeln. Inzwischen bauten sie drei Stunden, friedlich an der Schneefrau die endlich fast fertig war. Mamoru hievte den Kopf auf die Schultern der Schneefrau, die zum Glück für ihn fast 40 Zentimeter Kleiner war als ihr männliches Pendant und Bunny war sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit.

„So jetzt die Kinder. Wie viele wollen wir machen?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

_***Ich würde dir eine ganze Fußballmannschaft machen wenn du das Möchtest^^…Mamoru! An was für eine Scheiße denkst du hier schon wieder! Das hat sie sicher nicht gemeint! Konzentrier dich sonst passiert hier noch ein Unglück!***_ ermahnte er sich und fragte „Wie viele möchtest du denn?"

Bunny sah sich nachdenklich um „Naja der Schnee wird denke ich mal nur noch für drei reichen".

„Na schön dann eben drei. Aber vorher…"sagte er und formte einen Schneeball in seiner Hand und klebte ihn an die Schneefrau.

„Was machst du da?" fragte ihn Bunny, als er den Zweiten Ball neben den anderen anbrachte verstand sie als was die gedacht waren und sah ihn tadelnd an „Du bist genauso wie Minako!".

„Kannst du mir mal verraten wie sie ihre Kinder hat stillen sollen ohne die? Außerdem sieht sie doch ansonsten aus wie ihr Mann." meinte Mamoru grinsend.

„Gar nicht war! Sie ist doch kleiner als sie außerdem hat sie einen Rock an. Männer tragen keine Röcke!"verteidigte sich Bunny.

Mamoru lachte lauthals, woraufhin ein Schneeball in seine Richtung geflogen kam, dem er gerade noch ausweichen konnte. „Na warte du kleines Biest." schrie er, griff sich etwas Schnee, formte ihn in seiner Hand und warf ihn nach ihr. Bunny quiekte vergnügt und versteckte sich schnell hinter dem Schneemann sodass sie nicht getroffen wurde. Eine kleine Schneeballschlacht entbrannte zwischen ihnen, bis es Mamoru zu bunt wurde und hinter ihr her rannte, sie packte, beide strauchelten und landeten lachend im Schnee.

„Okay du hast gewonnen ich ergebe mich" meinte Bunny lachend und schaute Mamoru der auf ihr lag tief in die Augen. Mamoru war wie verzaubert und keine fünf Sekunden später legten sich wie automatisch seine Lippen auf die Ihrigen.

**~zur gleichen Zeit am Skiabhang~**

„Ich weiß nicht Makoto ob das so eine gute Idee war die beiden allein zu lassen, wer weiß was passiert, nachher schlagen die sich doch noch die Köpfe ein" meinte Motoki nachdenklich.

„Quatsch das glaub ich nicht. Außerdem denke ich dass sie eine Menge Dinge zu klären haben. Ich weiß zwar nicht was passiert ist, aber irgendwas ist gestern vorgefallen." Meinte sie

„Hm, ja vielleicht hast du recht…die beiden haben sich schon sehr verändert" meinte Motoki nachdenklich.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Makoto

„Naja bei Mamoru hat das vor zwei Jahren angefangen, ich mein er war ja vorher schon verschlossen und brummig, aber jetzt redet er selbst mit mir kaum noch, klar Oberflächliche Gespräche führen wir immer noch…aber eben nichts tiefes, was in seinem Innern vor sich geht und falls das überhaupt noch zu steigern ginge ist er noch brummiger geworden." erklärte Motoki „Und Bunny tut zwar immer so Glücklich, aber an ihren Augen kann ich sehen, das ihr irgendetwas zu schaffen macht"

„Die beiden sind ineinander verliebt" eröffnete ihm nun Makoto

„Wie jetzt?" fragte er perplex

„Na die lieben sich, aber sind zu stur das zuzugeben und sich einzugestehen. Mamoru ist tierisch eifersüchtig auf Seiya. Naja und Bunny hat sich ja damals tierisch aufgeregt als Mamoru einmal mit deiner Schwester ins Kino gegangen ist. Außerdem scheinen sie sich magnetisch anzuziehen, so oft wie die ineinander rennen." erklärte Makoto.

**~Währenddessen bei Bunny und Mamoru~**

Zuerst noch zu geschockt um zu reagieren, erwiderte sie den Kuss nach wenigen Sekunden. Ihre Zungen spielten wild miteinander und umkreisten sich tanzend. Immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder wurde Mamorus Spiel mit ihrer Zunge, was ihr fast den Verstand raubte. Sie vergrub ihre schlanken Finger in seinem Haar und zog ihn so noch dichter zu sich. Eine unbändige Hitze breitete sich in ihren Körpern aus, die nach Stillung dürstete. Mamorus Hand wanderte ihre Seite hinunter zu ihrem Bein das angewinkelt war und er fing an sanft ihren Außenschenkel auf und ab zu streicheln. Was ihr einen elektrischen Strom durch den Körper jagte.

„Also Morgen gehen wir aber Schlittenfahren Seiya, Skifahren ist nicht so lustig wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe." meinte Minako.

„Ja du hast recht, macht echt keinen Spaß…oder es liegt daran das Bunny gefehlt hat…ohne ihre Schoweinlagen ist es nicht dasselbe" lachte Seiya.

Bunny und Mamoru die nun die nahenden Stimmen hörten hielten wie erstarrt inne. Zum Glück für die beiden lagen sie hinter einem Schneeberg, sodass sie nicht gesehen werden konnten.

„Ja aber ich bin mir sicher das Bunny mehr Spaß mit Mamoru hatte heute als sie jemals mit uns haben könnte" kicherte Minako.

„Wie meinst du das denn?" fragte Seiya sie.

„Naja bei den knistert es doch schon seit Jahren, würde mich nicht wundern wenn die übereinander hergefallen sind wie die Tiere" meinte Minako.

Als Bunny das hörte wurde sie rot wie eine Tomate und sah Mamoru der dumm grinste giftig an und zischte leise, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurden „Wehe du sagst jetzt was!"

„Ach Minako, Bunny ist doch noch Jungfrau" meinte Seiya nachdenklich.

„Was! Sie ist doch achtzehn ich dachte, ich meine sie war doch mal mit diesem, man wie hieß der den…Daisuke glaub ich zusammen" erzählte Minako.

„Da ist nie mehr gelaufen als ein gute Nachtkuss auf die Wange hat sie mir erzählt…" plapperte Seiya.

Bunny fasste sich leise stöhnend an den Kopf, ihr passte es so gar nicht das Mamoru das jetzt auch wusste „Gott ich bring die beiden um" flüsterte sie leise ***Peinlicher geht es nicht mehr*.**

Zum Glück waren die Beiden auch schon im Haus verschwunden. Bunny zischte Mamoru der immer noch auf ihr lag an „Geh endlich runter von mir!". Er erhob sich und wollte ihr aufhelfen und streckte ihr eine Hand aus, die sie jedoch gekonnt ignorierte. „Das ist alles niemals passiert" meinte sie, flüchtete ins Haus und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Mamoru zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel Rausgeworfen**

_**~Ferienhütte, Dienstag 10 Uhr, noch 3 Tage bis Weihnachten~**_

Nachdem die ganze Meute mit dem Frühstücken fertig war, ging es auch schon gemeinsam auf die Skipiste. Bunny versuchte so gut es ging Mamorus nähe zu vermeiden bzw. ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Leider hatte sie das Pech, dass sie sich mit ihm einen Sessellift teilen musste.

„Warum geht's du mir aus dem Weg?" fragte Mamoru, gut er wusste warum, aber er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen von ihr ignoriert zu werden. Er würde jede Beschimpfung von ihr mit Freuden ertragen solange sie ihn nur wieder wahrnahm. _***Hasst sie mich so sehr? Aber den Kuss hat sie doch auch erwidert…verdammt wenn ich ihr egal wäre hätte sie doch nicht mitgemacht oder?***_

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst" meinte sie und sah stur in eine andere Richtung _***Scheiße ich weiß was du jetzt sage willst…das hatte nichts zu bedeuten…oder du Küsst verdammt schlecht oder kein Wunder das du keinen Freund hast…aber er hat doch angefangen…scheiße warum hat er mich geküsst? Vielleicht hatte er schon lange keine Freundin mehr…***_

„Oh dann bilde ich mir wohl nur ein das du mir aus dem Weg gehst, mich ignorierst, ja mich nicht mal ansiehst wenn ich mit dir rede…verdammt Usagi sieh mich an!" brummte Mamoru, nahm Bunnys Kinn zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Bunny sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, die ihn wie Dolche mitten ins Herz trafen, so tieftraurig schauten sie ihn an. „Es tut mir leid es war meine Schuld und es hätte nicht passieren dürfen, bitte verzeih mir…ich…ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist_**"*Doch ich weiß es, aber wie könnte ich dir das erklären? Ich liebe dich…aber dir scheint ja dieser eine Kuss schon zuwider gewesen zu sein…* **_„Glaub mir ich werde dir nie wieder zu nahe treten…das verspreche ich dir" bettelte Mamoru förmlich.

_***Wie sehr wünsche ich mir in deiner Nähe zu sein…aber das ist zu gefährlich…mein kompletter Verstand setzt aus…ein unbedachter Augenblick und ich verplapper mich und werde dann für immer von dir verspottet werden…das würde ich nicht ertragen...ich werde dich immer lieben aber das darfst du niemals wissen*"**_Mamoru ich weiß nicht wovon du redest! War irgendwas? Nein ich kann mich jedenfalls an nichts erinnern, also gibt es auch nichts was ich dir verzeihen müsste. Aber ich bin sicher wir finden für dich eine geeignete Selbsthilfegruppe mit der du dein Problem besprechen kannst" meinte Bunny.

_***Sie beleidigt mich wieder^^***_ „Kannst du nichts Sinnvolleres tun, als mich vollzuquatschen?" fragte Mamoru

„Hat jemand an der Klospülung gezogen oder warum blubberst du?" konterte sie.

„Gibt's dich auch in witzig" fragte er.

„Weiß dein Pfleger eigentlich dass du heute Ausgang hast?" meinte Bunny.

Beide sahen sich an und lachten herzhaft. Keine Minute später waren sie am Hang angekommen wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten.

„So wir gehen rodeln!" meinte Minako und zerrte auch schon Bunny hinter sich her. Seiya folgte den beiden grinsend und rief zu den anderen „Bis dann und Hals und Beinbruch!".

„Ob das sone gute Idee ist die drei allein zu lassen?" fragte sich Rai

„Wieso denn nicht, lass sie doch…denen wird schon nichts passieren." winkte Motoki ab und überprüfte nochmals seine Skier.

„Naja bei Bunnys Tollpatschigkeit würde es mich nicht wundern wenn sie sich das Genick bricht" mischte nun Mamoko mit, einen Seitenblick auf Mamoru werfend, der auch mit einem mal ziemlich blass um die Nase wurde.

„Hm…ich werde mal lieber auf unsere drei Kleinkinder aufpassen gehen" meinte Mamoru und zog schon von dannen.

Makoto rieb sich ihre Hände, grinste breit und sah Mamoru nach. _***Das läuft doch wie geschmiert. Jetzt muss ich die anderen nur dazu überreden mir bei meinem Masterplan zu helfen^^***_

Mamoru kam indessen schon bei den anderen an und beäugte die aufgeblasene Banane skeptisch.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa mit dem Ding den Berg runter?" fragte er geschockt.

„Klar zu dritt macht das bestimmt ne Menge Gaudi" antwortete Bunny bis sie sich ärgerlich umdrehte „Was willst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht bei den anderen sein und Skilaufen"

„Tja nur leider bin ich abkommandiert worden zum Babysitten" grinste Mamoru sie herausfordernd an.

Bunny kochte vor Wut, ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten „Pah! Wir brauchen keinen Babysitter, wir sind erwachsen! Du kannst also wieder ne Biege machen Meister"

Mamorus grinsen wurde noch breiter „Schön das du das einsiehst dass ich dein Herr und Meister bin. Also sei jetzt schön lieb zu mir"

Das reichte um das Fass zum überlaufen zu bringen. Bunny wollte auf Mamoru springen jedoch reagierten Minako und Seiyer geistesgegenwärtig, warfen sie zu Boden und setzten sich auf sie. Sie hatten große Mühe die vor Wut schäumende Bunny unter ihnen zu beruhigen, diese zappelte wie wild und versuchte verzweifelt die beiden von sich zu werfen um Mamoru erwürgen zu können. „Was bildest du dir ein wer du bist du Sandmännchen! Du Toilettentiefseetaucher! Du arroganter Affe, Du Flitzpiepe…." nachdem sie fast ihre gesamten Ausdrücke die sie kannte ihm entgegen gebrüllt hatte, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" fragte Minako die immer noch mit Seiya auf ihr saß.

„Ja!" bockte Bunny

„Wirklich? Und du wirst auch jetzt Ruhe geben und nicht versuchen ihn umzubringen?" fragte Seiya

„Pah! An dem mach ich mir doch nicht, die Finger schmutzig!" meinte sie und zog einen Schmollmund. Mamoru gluckste vergnügt, woraufhin sie ihn böse anfunkelte.

Als Minako und Seiyer von Bunny runter gingen, richtete die sich ätzend auf. „Man ihr seid echt Schwer wisst ihr das…ich glaub ihr habt mir ne Rippe gebrochen" meinte sie theatralisch und fasste sich an die Seite.

„Lass mich mal sehen" meinte Mamoru und ehe Bunny wiedersprechen konnte, hatte er bereits ihre Jacke geöffnet, fuhr unter ihren Pulli und tastete die Stelle ab an der sie ihre Hand hatte. Bunny zog scharf die Luft ein als sie seine warme Hand auf ihrer Haut spürte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke und ei Stromschlag ließ ihrer Beider Körper erzittern. Schnell wandte Bunny ihren Blick ab.

„Wie ich mir gedacht habe gar nichts ist gebrochen du übertreibst mal wieder" versuchte Mamoru so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen.

„Wenn du es dir hattest denken können wofür hast du mich dann noch untersucht!" fauchte sie ihn an. Seine Nähe war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, denn diese ließ in ihr die Hitze wieder in ihrem Körper steigen, die pochend nach Stillung verlangte. Nur bei ihm bekam sie dieses warme prickelnde Gefühl, diese ihr angstmachende Mischung aus wohliger Wärme und Schüttelfrost. Wie bei einem Fieber.

„Ich war mir aber nicht sicher, also musste ich auf Nummer sicher gehen" meinte er _***So klug war das allerdings nicht von mir…Gott ist ihre Haut weich und zart…wie sie wohl schmeckt?***_ fragte er sich. Nur gut dass er längst kein pubertierender Teenager war, denn ansonsten hätte er jetzt ein größeres Problem. Aber er hatte schon vor Jahren gelernt seine aufkeimende Lust in ihrer Gegenwart im Zaum zu halten. Bei anderen Frauen hatte er nie Probleme damit gehabt, die ließen ihn eher kalt, aber nicht Bunny, selbst als er sich seiner Gefühle für sie noch nicht bewusst war, raubte sie seinem Körper bei den fast Täglichen Zusammenstößen den Verstand. Er reagierte Manchmal so heftig auf sie, dass er schnell das Weite suchte, damit sie sein Problem nicht sah und ihn womöglich noch deswegen ausgelacht hätte.

Nachdem die drei es doch noch geschafft hatten Mamoru dazu zu überreden mit ihnen zusammen auf der Banane den Berg hinunter zu rodeln, wurde es auch schon langsam Zeit wieder zur Hütte zurück zu kehren.

Als dann alle gesättigt vom köstlichen Abendbrot, was ihnen Makoto und Motoki gezaubert hatten, im Wohnzimmer fröhlich beieinander saßen, holte Seiyer seine Gitarre hervor.

Bunny strahlte übers ganze Gesicht denn sie wusste ja was jetzt kommen würde und nickte Seiyer aufmunternd zu.

„Ähm ich also…ich habe ein Lied für eine ganz bestimmt Lady geschrieben. Sie hat mein Herz im Sturm erobert…ich…ich fang mal an…"stotterte Seiyer.

Mamoru wurde schlecht, am liebsten wäre er aus dieser Situation geflüchtet. Er wollte einfach nicht mit ansehen wie sich ein anderer vielleicht seine Usako unter den Nagel riss.

**_Seiyer räusperte sich nochmal kurz und begann dann auf seiner Gitarre eine Melody zu spielen und sang:_**

**_(Xavier Naidoo - Sie Sieht Mich Nicht (minimal geändert))_**

„Wenn sie vorbeigeht, Dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk  
>Vor einem Himmel ist es sie die ich bemerk'<br>Ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert'

Und ich bin wenig königlich  
>Sie sieht mich einfach nicht<br>Wenn sie tanzt dann tanzt alles  
>Ihre Hüften und Arme<br>Alles erhellt sich im Licht dieser Dame  
>Sie hat die Anmut und die Reinheit<br>Die die anderen nicht haben

Sie hat all das was ich  
>Nicht hab' - Sie sieht mich einfach nicht<p>

Je mehr ich mich ihr näher' desto  
>Ungeschickter bin ich, Mein Körper meine Stimme mein Gesicht<br>Es gibt Grenzen die man trotz Millionen, Von Soldaten wegwischt  
>Aber unsere überwindet man nicht<p>

Sie hat Stil ist delikat bedient sich  
>Gesten so zart, Das leichte Leben dieser Welt ist ihre Art<br>Sie ist so sehr das was ich nicht zu  
>Sein vermag<p>

Sie sieht mich einfach nicht

Wenn sie vorbeigeht dann scheint  
>Es wie ein Feuerwerk<br>Vor einem Himmel ist es sie die ich bemerk'  
>Ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert<p>

Ein anderer als ich  
>Ich bin wenig königlich<br>Sie sieht mich einfach nicht

Sie sieht mich einfach nicht" endete Seiya

_***Das war zu schön…ich bin sicher Bunny wird seine Avancen sicher nicht mehr ablehnen…Scheiße aber er hat mir richtig aus der Seele gesprochen…wenn ich jemals auch nur eine kleine Chance bei ihr hatte…ist diese wohl damit auch komplett verwirkt worden…das kann ich nicht toppen***_ dachte sich Mamoru Traurig.

„Minako ich bin verliebt in dich…bitte gib mir eine Chance dir zu beweisen das ich dein Traumprinz bin" stammelte Seiya und sah Minako flehend an.

_***Hä? Wieso denn Minako? Ist der Blöd? Ich dachte er steht auf Bunny?***_ fragte sich Mamoru perplex.

In Minakos Augen sammelten sich Tränen, sie warf sich Seiyer in die Arme und schluchzte „Oh Gott ja, natürlich, darauf habe ich schon so lange gewartet"

„Na endlich! Das wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit mit euch beiden! Ich bin wegen Euch beiden schon völlig verzweifelt gewesen!" jauchzte Bunny und freute sich wie eine Schneekönigin und umarmte nun die beiden.

„Du hast das gewusst?" fragte Rai sie noch völlig geschockt

„Klaro, die beiden haben mir doch die Ohren vollgejault" berichtete Bunny „Bunny was soll ich nur tun damit Seiya sich in mich verliebt!" äffte sie Minako nach „Bunny ich weiß nicht wie ich Minako meine Liebe gestehen kann" äffte sie nun Seiya nach.

Bunny achtete nicht auf die bösen Blicke der beiden und fuhr fort „Ihr glaubt ja nicht wie anstrengend das war, die beiden soweit zu bringen! Gott was ich mir alles einfallen lassen musste! Nein also wirklich die beiden sind echt begriffsstutzig gewesen…dabei war es so offensichtlich…"

_***Ach die beiden sind begriffsstutzig ja! Was bist du dann? Wenn sie mal bei sich auch so klar sehen könnte***_ dachte sich Makoto ihren Teil.

„Naja dann lasst uns mal auf die junge Liebe anstoßen!" meinte Motoki, der gerade mit einem Tablett aus der Küche wiederkam auf dem eine Flasche Sekt und Gläser staden.

Alle stießen an und wünschten dem Pärchen alles erdenklich Gute für die gemeinsame Zukunft. Es wurde ausgelassen gelacht und gequatscht, so neigte sich der Abend auch seinem Ende zu. Nach und nach verließen die einzelnen Pärchen das Wohnzimmer und zogen sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück.

Bunny wollte gerade in ihr Bett steigen, als Minako und Seiya, ihr Zimmer betraten. Für kurze Zeit sahen sie sich schweigend an bis Minako, Seiya bat kurz draußen zu warten.

„Bunny, hör mal…weißt du wir wären gern allein" stammelte Minako

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst oder?" fragte sie Bunny schockiert

„Bunny bitte, darauf habe ich schon so lange gewartet…stell dir mal vor du wärst in meiner Lage!" versuchte sich Minako zu erklären.

„Du willst mich allen Ernstes rausschmeißen? Und wo soll ich bitte schön schlafen?" fragte Bunny halb resignierend.

„Naja du kannst doch in Seiya`s Bett.." meinte Minako wurde jedoch von Bunny unterbrochen „Ihr seid mir ja schone Freunde also echt! Aber dafür habe ich Mega was gut bei Euch!" meinte sie schnappte sich ihr Kissen und ihre Decke und stapfte erhobenen Hauptes an Minako vorbei.

„Sei nicht böse ja?" flehte Minako

„Pah!" sagte Bunny und war schon aus der Tür.

Mit ihrer Decke und ihrem Kissen unterm Arm schlürfte Bunny zum Wohnzimmer_**. *Toll, das wird ja ne Klasse Nacht werden. Die Couch ist doch so Mega Hart. Blöde Minako und Blöder Seiya…und dann auch noch vorschlagen ich solle zu Mamoru…das würde mir noch fehlen…wenn ich seinen Geruch ständig in der Nase habe kann ich garantiert nicht schlafen…ich würde sicher irgendwann wahnsinnig werden und über ihn herfallen …oder wenn ich vor Erschöpfung dann doch einschlafe irgendwas ausplappern…nein viel zu gefährlich***_ dachte sie bei sich und schmiss sich missmutig auf die Couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel I Need a Hero**

_**~Ferienhütte, Mittwoch 7:30 Uhr, noch 2 Tage bis Weihnachten~**_

Mamoru kam noch verschlafen die Treppen hinunter und wollte Richtung Küche als etwas Schnarchendes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Couch lenkte.

Dort lag Bunny, ein Bein über die Rückenlehne gelegt und halb von der Couch hängend. Ihre Decke lag nur noch zur Hälfte auf ihr und ihr Kissen befand sich bereits auf dem Boden. So schnarchte sie vor sich hin und brabbelte ab und zu unverständliche Wörter. Mamoru musste bei ihrem Anblick schmunzeln, fand aber dass diese Haltung für sie äußerst unbequem sein musste und versuchte sie sanft zu wecken.

„Hey du Schlafmütze aufwachen" meinte er sanft und streichelte über ihre Wange.

Langsam grummelnd öffnete sie verschlafen die Augen. „Guten Morgen" sagte Mamoru woraufhin Bunny immer noch so auf der Couch liegend ein „Morgen" stammelte.

„Warum hast du denn hier im Wohnzimmer geschlafen?" fragte er sie lieb.

Bunny richtete sich auf „Ich wurde von Minako und Seiya rausgeschmissen, wollten ihre Ruhe haben...also bin ich hier her."

„Warum bist du denn nicht in mein Zimmer gekommen und hast in Seiyas Bett geschlafen." fragte er sie als er jedoch ihren ausweichenden Blick sah wurde er grantig „Ich dachte du hast mir verziehen…denkst du wirklich das ich über dich hergefallen wäre? Die Betten stehen bestimmt an die drei Meter auseinander. Nur zu deiner Information nur weil ich ein Mann bin heißt das nicht dass ich gleich jedes weibliche Wesen in meiner Gegenwart anspringe schon gar nicht dich. Falls ich in dir diesen Eindruck erweckt haben sollte dann tut es mir leid. Aber ich hätte dich für wesentlich klüger gehalten"

„Jetzt mecker mich doch nicht schon am frühen Morgen zu! Es war einfach schon spät und ich wollte dich nicht unnötig wecken das ist alles!" log sie ihn an.

„Gut dann hätten wir das ja geklärt" meinte er

„Ja…ich bring dann mal mein Bettzeug nach oben..." sagte sie

„Welches Zimmer es ist weißt du?" fragte er

Bunny nickte nur und ging dir Treppe nach oben _***Toll diese Nacht überleb ich nicht…ich wäre lieber auf der Couch geblieben, die ist zwar hart aber immer noch besser als zu wissen, dass der Mann den ich liebe nur drei Meter von mir entfernt in greifbarer Nähe liegt….Gott steh mir bei***_

Mamoru ging in die Küche und stellte die Kaffemaschine an und Bereittete für alle das Frühstück vor. Heute sollte ihr letzter gemeinsamer Tag sein, bevor sie Morgen wieder nach Hause fahren würden. _***Dann habe ich es hinter mir…ihre Nähe ist gefährlich…ich konnte vorhin gerade so der Versuchung wiederstehen sie zu küssen…Gott und dann schlafen wir auch noch in einem Zimmer heute Nacht…ich werde ganz sicher kein Auge zubekommen…aber bei ihrem festen schlaf kann ich mich in der Nacht raus schleichen und auf dem Sofa schlafen…***_

Als sich nach einer Stunde alle zum Frühstück eingefunden hatten, gingen sie die heutige Tagesplanung durch. Alle einigten sich darauf heute nochmal Skilaufen zu gehen und den Tag dann an den heißen Quellen ausklingen zu lassen.

„Man Mamoru jetzt sei doch kein Spielverderber!" motzte Bunny

„Nein heißt Nein und dir erlaube ich das auch nicht!" brummte Mamoru

Bunny schnappte nach Luft „Was heißt hier du erlaubst mir das nicht! Du hast mir gar nichts zu verbieten!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Oh doch Fräulein! Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes das ich das zulassen werde und dabei zusehe wie du in deinen Tod rast!" meinte er erbost und fügte noch ein „Motoki dreht mir den Hals um!" hinzu.

„Ach red nicht so einen Müll, die andern machen es doch auch und denen ist nichts passiert!"meinte sie und deutete auf Minako und Seiyer die unten am Anfang des Berges standen und fröhlich winkten „außerdem bist du stärker als Motoki, ich denke das du dich gegen ihn wehren kannst"

„Das steht doch nicht zu Debatte! Du fährst nicht rückwärts den Berg hinunter. Nur mit Soner Mülltüte unterm Hintern! Weißt du wie gefährlich das ist!" meinte er ernst „Das kannst du dir abschminken und das ist mein letztes Wort" fauchte er.

„So dein letztes Wort ja! Pah!" meinte Bunny „Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!" fügte sie noch hinzu, hielt sich die Tüte an den Hintern und wollte sich rückwärts fallen lassen wurde jedoch von Mamoru gepackt, der sie an sich zog.

„Du kannst einfach nicht hören was!" fauchte er, seine dunkelblauen Augen funkelten wild entschlossen. Dieses funkeln hatte sie noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen. _***Man der muss echt stinke sauer sein***_dachte sie sich. _***Gott ihr Duft vernebelt mir den Verstand***_ dachte er sich, als ihr süßlicher Geruch ihm in die Nase stieg.

Mamoru schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab „Das hast du dir jetzt selbst zuzuschreiben!" meinte er und packte sie sich über die Schultern. Bunny schrie und trommelte auf seinen Rücken, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren und marschierte mit ihr den Berg runter, zu den anderen die ihn fragend ansahen.

Er setzte Bunny erst wieder ab als er vor Minako und Seiya stand. Minako sah ihn perplex an. „Bei ihrem Glück bricht sie sich das Genick" sagte er „Außerdem könnte sie mit ihrem dicken Hintern eine Lawine auslösen."

„Was! Sag mal Hackt es! Mein Hintern ist nicht dick!" schrie Bunny ihn an und schnaubte vor Wut.

Mamoru lachte erhaben „So denkst du ja? Schon mal was von Spiegeln gehört…wenn du mal in einen solchen reinschauen würdest, wüsstest du das ich recht habe!"

Bunnys Lippen zitterten leicht vor Wut „Ach ja! Soll ich dir mal sagen wie sehr du mich mal kannst du aufgeblasener, eingebildeter, arroganter Möchtegern verschnitt eines Rhinozerosses! Du…".

Weiter kam sie jedoch nicht den Seiya unterbrach sie unsanft „Hey ich habe mächtig hunger lasst uns was essen gehen"

„Ja. Das ist ne tolle Idee ich ruf die anderen an. Die haben bestimmt auch Hunger" meinte Minako und holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

„Die anderen sind dabei wir treffen uns dann in einer halben Stunde zu Hause" meinte Minako „Die anderen bringen Pizza mit"

„Na dann los!" sagte Seiya und zog Minako und Bunny mit sich. Mamoru dem dieses Bild überhaupt nicht gefiel trottete brummig hinterher.

Als sie gerade mal zehn Minuten zu Hause waren und auf das Eintreffen der anderen warteten Klingelte Minakos Handy mit I Need a Hero von Bonni Tyler. Bunny sah Minako erschrocken an, Ami hatte einmal ihre Handys mit ihren Kommunikatoren verbunden, denn es war auf Dauer zu auffällig mit seiner Uhr zu reden und Minako wählte diesen Ton aus, damit sie wie sie meinte, als sie darauf mal von Bunny angesprochen wurde, in Kampfstimmung kommt.

„Hey Bunny was hälst du davon wenn wir einen kurze Spaziergag machen" fragte sie Bunny die sich nikend erhob.

„Meint ihr nicht das das bis nach dem Essen warten kann?" fragte Mamoru die beide.

„Nein weißt du ich muss mit Bunny kurz was besprechen was keinen Aufschub duldet und nicht für Männerohren bestimmt ist." Meinte Minako mit einem koketten grinsen und zog Bunny mit sich nach draußen.

Draußen angekommen rannte Minako auch schon los „Makoto hat angerufen sie meinte dass ein Schneemonster bei den Sesselliften aufgetaucht ist. Wir müssen uns beeilen…sie meinte sie haben alles versucht aber sie besiegen es einfach nicht!"

Bunny rannte neben ihr „Scheiße aber es geht ihnen doch gut oder?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen du weißt doch die drei sind zäh" meinte Minako und versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen.

„Wir sind weit genug von der Hütte weg!" sagte Bunny und schrie „Macht der Mondnebel! Mach auf!" keine zwei Sekunden später war ihre Verwandlung in ihr alter Ego Sailor Moon abgeschlossen.

Minako tat es ihr gleich „Macht der Venusnebel! Macht auf!" und sie verwandelte sich in Sailor Venus.

Als sie ankamen lag Sailor Merkur bewusstlos am Boden und Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Mars schleuderten ihre Attacken gegen das Monster das wie ein Jeti aussah. Jedoch schien keine ihrer Angriffe dem Monster zu schaden. Sailor Moon kniete neben der bewusstlosen Sailor Merkur und versuchte diese wieder wachzu bekommen.

„Feuerherzen! Fliegt und Siegt!" schrie Sailor Venus und schleuderte ihre Feuerherzen gegen das Monster, das jetzt richtig sauer wurde und aus dessen arme nun Tentakeln wurden, die es gegen die drei Sailor Kriegerinnen schlug und diese zu Boden geworfen wurden.

Sailor Moon erhob sich und wollte ihren Mondstab einsetzen als ein Tentakel sich um ihren Knöchel schlang und sie mit einem Ruck zu Boden zog.

„Ah…scheiße tut das weh" maulte sie „Immer ich" griff zu ihrem Diadem und schleuderte es auf die Tentakel die immer noch ihren Knöchel zerquetschte und warf ihn drauf.

Mühsam richtete sich Sailor Moon auf und zückte ihren Mondstab „Macht des Mondes! Verwandle es zurück!" schrie sie, woraufhin sich das Monster auflöste.

„Das hast du gut gemacht Sailor Moon!" meinte Sailor Jupiter

„Ja ne!" meinte Sailor Moon und wollte auf die anderen Sailors zugehen jedoch schrie sie vor Schmerz auf als sie auftrat und sackte zusammen.

„Was hast du Sailor Moon?" fragte Sailor Venus

"Ich glaub mein Fuß ist gebrochen" jaulte diese theatralisch.

Währenddessen trafen Motoki, Taiki und Yuichiro in der Ferienhütte mit den Pizzen ein.

„Wo habt ihr denn die Mädels gelassen?" fragte Seiya

„Ach irgendwelche Frauensachen" meinte Motoki und ging in die Küche rief aber noch „Meinten aber das es nicht lange dauern würde und sie nachkommen."

„Und Minako und Bunny?" fragte nun Mamoru

„Was soll mit denen sein, dachte die sind bei Euch." meinte Taiki

„Habt ihr sie nicht getroffen? Die wollten draußen was besprechen." sagte er nachdenklich.

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen wurde die Tür geöffnet und Minako und Ami kamen durch die Tür. Hinter ihnen beschwerte sich nun Rai lautstark „Scheiße Bunny bist du schwer…echt eine Diät könnte dir nicht schaden" die fauchte „Ich bin nicht Fett!" zurück und fing an zu schluchzen. Nun sah Mamoru Bunny durch die Tür humpeln, gestützt von Makoto und Rai. Sofort sprang er vom Sofa auf und ging ihnen entgegen „Was ist passiert?" fragte er. Er wartete jedoch nicht auf die Antwort sondern schnappte sich Bunny die kurz aufjauchzte und trug sie zum Sofa wo er sie vorsichtig drauf absetzte.

„Ja nun…" stammelte Rai und sah hilfesuchend die anderen Mädchen an.

„Ich bin ausgerutscht und umgeknickt" meinte Bunny.

Als Mamoru ihren Knöchel untersuchte, zischte sie schmerzlich „Kaum lässt man dich alleine baust du wieder Mist…wobei er nicht so aussieht als ob du umgeknickt bist…eher als ob er eingequetscht wurde…" „Ich bin aber umgeknickt" versicherte sie ihm „Naja gebrochen ist er jedenfalls nicht" stellte Mamoru fachmännisch fest.

„Am besten du kühlst ihn…dann geht es dir Morgen wieder besser" meinte Mamoru und ging in die Küche um ihr einen Eisbeutel zu holen.

„Nur gut das Mamoru Medizinstudent ist" meinte Ami

„Ja hast schon was einen persönlichen Arzt zu haben" kicherte Minako „Oh Herr Doktor ich spüre immer solch eine Hitze zwischen meinen Schenkeln wenn sie in meiner Nähe sind…können sie da was gegen tun" meinte sie an Seiya gerichtet. Dieser erwiderte ihr cool „Kommen sie nachher in mein Behandlungszimmer und ich bin mir sicher ich kann ihnen Linderung verschaffen"

Bunny seufzte genervt und ließ sich tiefer ins Sofa fallen. _***Gott wo bin ich hier nur gelandet…scheiße und ich kann noch nicht mal flüchten…verdammt***_

„Danke" murmelte Bunny als sie Mamoru den Eisbeutel abnahm und ihn sich auf den Fuß legte.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich die Anderen um zu den heißen Quellen zu gehen. Mamoru blieb bei Bunny und Makotos Plan nahm Gestalt an. Denn was Bunny und Mamoru nicht wussten war dass sie von den heißen Quellen nicht zurückkommen würden. Makoto hatte ihre Freunde davon überzeugen können die Nacht in einem Hotel zu verbringen, damit Mamoru und Bunny ungestört sein konnten. Und damit sie auch definitiv zusammen waren, schlichen sie, Motoki und Yuichiro sich nochmal zurück und stellten den Strom und die Heizung aus. Sodass der einzig warme Ort der vorm Kamin sein würde.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel Eingeschneit**

Bunny saß gerade im Wohnzimmer und kühlte ihren Fuß, als plötzlich das Licht ausging. Mamoru der gerade unter der Dusche stand, fluchte, wusch sich schnell den Schaum aus den Haaren und stieg aus der Dusche. Er betätigte mehrmals den Lichtschalter. Doch es passierte nichts. Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und tastete sich im Dunkeln die Treppe hinunter.

Als Bunny einen Dunklen Schatten auf der Treppe sah wollte sie zuerst losschreiben, als die Gestalt näher an den Kamin ging erkannte sie Mamoru und bekam große Augen.

„Was hast du nun wieder angestellt das der Strom ausgefallen ist" maulte er los.

„Ich?" keuchte Bunny und konnte so sehr sie es auch wollte ihren Blick von seinem durchtrainierten Körper nehmen _*Scheiße…man sieht der gut aus…Gott er ist ja noch ganz nass…die Wassertropfen funkeln…Oj….REIS DICH ZUSAMMEN!*_ „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht wie" meinte sie und deutete auf ihren Fuß"

„Warum bist du überhaupt nackt!" schrie sie ihn an

„Hallo, ich stand vielleicht unter der Dusche als der Strom ausgefallen ist!" meinte er

„Und da ist dir nicht zuerst eingefallen dir gefälligst was anzuziehen bevor du hier runterkommst!" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Nochmal…der Strom ist ausgefallen…sag mal begreifst du das nicht wie sollte ich mir da was anziehen!" fragte er sie sauer

„Öhm vielleicht so…rein in dein Zimmer…was aus dem Schrank genommen und angezogen? Wie man sich anzieht wirst du ja wohl nicht vergessen haben als du unter der Dusche standest!" schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ja aber ich sehe doch nicht was ich anziehe" meinte er. Die Wahrheit war allerdings, dass er gar nicht daran Gedacht hatte sich was anzuziehen, er wollte einfach nur nachsehen ob es ihr gut ginge.

„Das ist doch völlig Bratwurst! Hauptsache nicht Nackt! Du gehst dir jetzt sofort was anziehen!" befahl sie ihm.

Mamoru grinste sie an „Wieso mach ich dich nervös? Gefällt dir wohl was du siehst" freute er sich als er erahnen konnte das sie rot um die Nase wurde.

„Pah! Bild dir bloß nichts ein! Du sollst nur zum Sicherungskasten und die Sicherungen überprüfen und dazu musst du nach draußen…" stellte sie klar. Was auch eine glatte Lüge war. Sie wusste wenn er noch länger so vor ihr stehen bleiben würde, wäre es mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung vorbei und sie würde ihn anflehen sie zu küssen und noch andere Dinge mit ihr zu tun.

Mamoru knurrte leicht, ging in die Küche um eine Taschenlampe zu holen, die er mal in einer Schublade gesehen hatte. Im Anschluss ging er nach oben und zog sich an. Bunny musste sich zwingen ihm nicht sabbernd nachzusehen.

Als er fertig angezogen war ging er nach draußen um in den Keller zu gelangen, wo sich der Sicherungskasten und die Heizanlage sich befanden. Dort musste er jedoch feststellen, dass nicht nur der Strom, sondern auch die Heizungsanlage ausgefallen war. Zu allem Überfluss hatte es angefangen, heftig zu schneien. Er schaute auf das Thermometer das minus zwanzig Grad Celsius anzeigte. Verdammt Kalt. _*Scheiße bei den Witterungsverhältnissen werden die Räume schnell auskühlen…es wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als vorm Kamin zu schlafen*_ _**.**_

Er ging wieder zu Bunny ins Haus und setzte sich auf die ihr gegenüberliegende Couch und sah sie ernst an. „Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Ich kann den Strom nicht wieder einschalten. An den Sicherungen liegt es nicht die waren alle noch drin…es muss also am Netz selbst liegen…das war aber noch nicht alles…die Heizung ist auch ausgefallen"

Bunny schluckte, sie ahnte böses „Und das heißt?" hackte sie nach.

„Das wir wohl alle hier schlafen müssen" meinte er „Es kann sein das Yuichiro wenn er nachher wieder da ist einen Weg findet sie wieder einzuschalten aber das bezweifle ich"

„Hm" meinte sie nachdenklich „Oh Gott hoffentlich reißen die sich zusammen, wenn wir alle hier schlafen müssen. Ich habe keine Lust da live dabei zu sein wenn sie…da frier ich mir lieber den Hintern ab"

Mamoru lachte „Ich glaube nicht das sie das machen…also ehrlich du hältst alle für triebgesteuert hm?"

„Naja die haben doch keine Nacht ausgelassen seit wir hier sind" meinte sie

Er gluckste vergnügt „Du bist wohl eifersüchtig"

Bunny schnappte nach Luft „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Von mir aus können sie das den ganzen Tag lang machen, aber ich will es nicht unbedingt mitbekommen. Denn Sex ist etwas sehr intimes was wie ich finde nur die zwei Menschen die ihn miteinander machen etwas angeht!"

Mamoru sah sie an, er teilte ihre Meinung, aber er konnte sich den folgenden Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen. „Es gibt aber auch Dreier"

„Gott…du bist ja noch schlimmer als Minako…also wirklich…das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht…" sagte sie geschockt.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt das ich das favorisiere nur das es das gibt" verteidigte er sich schnell.

„Mir doch egal! Will ich gar nicht wissen" meinte sie _*Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen wie du mit einer anderen Frau im Bett liegst…oh Gott…nein allein die Vorstellung birgt mich um__*****_ „Sag mal müssten die andren nicht langsam mal auch wieder kommen die sind schon seit drei Stunden weg." Meinte sie als sie auf ihre Uhr sah.

„Hm, ja sie müssten eigentlich schon längst wieder da sein" bestätigte er ihr und ging zum Fenster um nach draußen zu sehen. Das Wetter beunruhigte ihn, es schneite noch mehr, ja man konnte schon sagen draußen tobte ein Schneesturm.

„Fall sie überhaupt zurück kommen" meinte er „Aber bei dem Sturm der draußen herrscht, bezweifle ich das stark"

„WAS?" meinte sie geschockt „Mamoru das ist nicht lustig, über sowas macht man keine Scherze"

„Das war kein Scherz" sagte er ernst

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie ihn noch völlig geschockt *Nein, warum tut man mir das bloß an! Scheiße!*

Mamoru drehte sich zu ihr um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue „ Na was sollen wir schon machen! Ich gehe jetzt unser Bettzeug holen und so viele Decken wie ich auftreiben kann und dann schlafen wir hier."

Bunny schluckte und nickte dann *Zum Glück gibt es zwei Sofas*. Mamoru ging nach oben und holte die Sachen. Keine fünf Minuten später stand er auch schon wieder im Wohnzimmer mit den Bettsachen in den Armen.

Er gab ihr ihre Kopfkissen, ihre Bettdecke und noch drei Wolldecken mit denen sie sich zudecken konnte. Für sich hatte er auch sein Bettzeug und eine Wolldecke mitgebracht.

Sie wollte ihm die dritte Wolldecke von sich wieder geben, die er kopfschüttelnd ablehnte mit den Worten „Du wirst sie nötiger haben als ich", darauf zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern, legte sich hin und deckte sich zu.

„Gute Nacht" meinte sie und drehte sich so um das sie ihn nicht ansehen musste.

„Ja Gute Nacht" sagte Mamoru, sah sie sanft an und legte nochmal Holz nach im Kamin, bevor auch er sich hinlegte.

_**~Ferienhütte, Donnerstag 2 Uhr in der Nacht, noch 1 Tag bis Weihnachten~**_

Bunny konnte einfach nicht schlafen, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Kälte. Sie hatte so langsam das Gefühl als wäre ihr gesamter Körper zu einem Eiszapfen geworden. Zu allem Überfluss fühlte sie auch wie ihre Gliedmaßen nach und nach taub wurden.

„Mamoru?" wimmerte sie.

Am klang ihrer Stimme merkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und schlug sofort die Augen auf. „Was ist?" fragte er.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht mir ist so kalt…ich habe schon gar kein Gefühl mehr in den Armen und Beinen" bibberte sie vor Kälte.

Mamoru sprang sofort auf und ging zu ihr, kniete sich nieder und sah in ihr Blasses und leicht bläuliches Gesicht. *Sie wird mir doch nicht erfrieren* dachte er geschockt, ging zum Kamin um mehr Holz nachzulegen. Er nahm seine Decke legte sie auf den Boden vor dem Kamin. Dann trug er Bunny von der Couch zum Kamin und legte sie auf die Decke. Bunny ließ es mit sich bereitwillig geschehen. Er legte sich zu ihr, zog sie in seine Arme und deckte sie beide mit den Decken wieder zu. Immer wieder rubbelte er mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper damit dieser sich erwärmte.

Nach einer halben Stunde schlief Bunny Seelig in seinen Armen ein. Sie kuschelte sich an Mamoru und seufzte zufrieden. Ihr Körper erwärmte sich langsam und so schlief auch Mamoru nach einer Weile ein.

Zehn Stunden später erwachte er und sah zum Kamin in dem nur noch ein wenig Glut war. Er sah an sich hinunter und betrachtete die noch schlafende Bunny. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er sie so beobachtete. *Sieh sieht aus wie ein Engel wenn sie schläft* dachte er sich und drückte sie automatisch etwas enger an sich, woraufhin sie einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich gab und weiter schlummerte.

Er erhob sich, jedoch darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken. Schnell legte er noch einmal Holz nach, damit es wieder wärmer wurde. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, bekam er einen Schock. Es musste in der Nacht mindestens einen Meter Schnee runter gekommen sein. Sie waren Eingeschneit. So schnell würden die anderen also nicht zurück kommen. Vor allem, sie würden auch heute nicht nach Hause fahren können. Er sah zurück zu Bunny die immer noch schlief. ***Scheiße es wird ihr das Herz brechen, wenn ich ihr sage das sie Weihnachten nicht mit ihrer Familie feiern kann…dabei liebt sie doch Weihnachten…meine arme Usako***


	8. Chapter 8

** Wurde ja auch Zeit**

Mamoru setzte sich auf ein Sofa und beobachtete Bunny beim schlafen. Bunny erwachte nach einer Stunde langsam, vor sich her murmelnd und streckte sich ausgiebig. Sie blickte sich fragend um und enddeckte Mamoru der sie mit großen Augen ansah. Er sah auf seine Uhr und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Du hast jetzt ganze elfeinhalb Stunden geschlafen…ich dachte schon du stehst gar nicht mehr auf" meinte er

Sie richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen „Hm…gibt es schon wieder Strom? Ich habe riesigen Hunger"

„Nein leider haben wir noch keinen Strom" sagte er „ich werde mal sehen was wir essen können" fügte er hinzu und ging in die Küche.

Zur gleichen Zeit, in einem Skihotel versuchte der kleine schmächtige Hotelier mittleren alters die aufgebrachte Rai zu besänftigen „Bitte jetzt regen sie sich doch nicht auf Madame, wir können das Wetter nicht ändern".

Diese drehte sich zu Makoto und fauchte „Das ist alles deine schuld! Was ist wenn ihnen etwas passiert! Scheiße sie haben weder Strom noch Heizung."

Minako die versuchte Bunny übers Handy zu erreichen meinte traurig „Fehlanzeige ich bekomm einfach kein Netz"

„Ich bin sicher es geht ihnen gut, Mamoru wird schon auf Bunny aufpassen keine Sorge." Meinte Motoki der Makoto, die in seinen Armen lag und schluchzte, beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Ich…wollte doch nur…dass sie endlich einsehen…dass sie zusammengehören" schluchzte Makoto immer wieder.

„Ich geb Motoki recht. Es geht ihnen hundertprozentig gut. Sie haben genug Holz für den Kamin und genug essen ist auch da…sie können dort locker zwei Wochen ausharren" berechnete Ami

„Naja bei Bunnys Hunger wohl eher nur eine" warf Seiya in die Runde, woraufhin sich ein Schmunzeln in die Gesichter aller schlich.

Mamoru kam aus der Küche mit einem Teekessel, den er so dicht wie möglich ans Feuer stellte, Besteck und Tiefkühlbrötchen die er Bunny in die Hand drückte. Sie sah ihm verwundert nach als er wieder in die Küche ging. Diesmal brachte er eine Gusspfanne, Tassen und diverse Lebensmittel mit.

Er setzte sich neben Bunny die immer noch auf der Decke vor dem Kamin saß. „So na dann wollen wir mal" meinte er und rieb sich die Hände.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte sie ihn perplex, er hingegen nahm ihr ein Tiefkühlbrötchen ab und spießte es auf eine Gabel, nahm ihre Hand in der er die Gabel platzierte und meinte grinsend „Jetzt musst du es ins Feuer halten, gefroren schmecken die ganz sicher nicht"

Bunny grinste ihn an, gab ihm mit der anderen Hand noch ein Brötchen um ihm zu signalisieren dass er dieses auch auf eine Gabel spießen sollte. „Wofür ist die Pfanne?" fragte ihn Bunny und deutete auf diese.

„Tja" meinte Mamoru cool „Zu einem Vernünftigen Frühstück a la Mamoru, gehört natürlich auch sein spezielles gebratenes allerlei". Wobei man es eigentlich eher als ein verspätetes Mittagessen ansehen musste schließlich war es schon zwei Uhr nachmittags.

Sie gluckste vergnügt „Oh Ho…gebratenes allerlei…wie revolutionär" und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ja du darfst dich geehrt fühlen…das bekommt nicht jeder!" grinste er.

„Natürlich…nichts anderes tue ich… oh mein Held…der du meinen Magen füllst" meinte Bunny und versuchte eine ernste Miene zu wahren, was ihr natürlich ordentlich missling.

Beide lachten Lauthals los. Mamoru schmiss allerhand in die Pfanne, Bunny beäugte ihn dabei kritisch. Champions, gewürfelte Paprika, gewürfelte Salami und zu guter Letzt Eier, fanden den Weg in die Pfanne. Gewürzt wurde mit Salz, Pfeffer und Paprika Edel süß.

Der Teekessel pfiff, Mamoru füllte in die Tassen Kaffee und übergoss das Ganze mit dem Kochenden Wasser. „Türkisch Kaffee Mylady?" fragte Mamoru, hielt ihr eine Tasse hin, die sie ihm Dankbar abnahm.

„Puh, das war echt lecker" meinte Bunny nach dem Essen anerkennend „Ich wusste gar nicht das du so ein guter Koch bist" hängte sie dem nach.

„Tja du weißt vieles nicht" erwiderte er ihr trauriger als er es wollte.

Bunny wurde nun auch ernst sah ins Feuer vom Kamin und stammelte „Danke"

„Ach wofür denn" wiegelte Mamoru ab.

„Doch! Ich bin mir sicher wärst du nicht gewesen wäre ich erfroren und…und..du hast mein Leben gerettet" stammelte sie weiter. Mamoru griff nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Er sah ihr tief in ihre wunderschönen hellblauen Augen und sagte „Das hätte jeder getan".

Sie lächelte ihn schwach an „Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass du dir die Chance entgehen liest, mich für immer und ewig loszuwerden"

„Wer sagt dass ich dich loswerden will?" fragte er sie, fasste seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und küsste sie innig.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu sich. Seine Zunge bat um Einlass den sie ihm liebend gern gewährte. Bunny ließ sich Rückwärts auf die Decke fallen und zog ihn mit sich.

Mamoru stützte sich mit seinem rechten Ellenbogen ab, damit sie nicht sein ganzes Gewicht tragen musste. Seine linke Hand wanderte ihre Seite entlang, zu ihrem angewinkelten Bein und streichelte ihren Oberschenkel auf und ab.

Als sie den Kuss lösten um zu atmen, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Bunny zog ihn wieder zu sich und küsste ihn mit ihrer ganzen Leidenschaft. In ihren beiden Körpern breitete sich eine unbändige prickelnde Hitze aus, die sie drohte zu verbrennen. Ihre linke Hand wanderte zum Saum seines Pullovers und zog ihn hoch, sodass Mamoru nun deutlich ihre schlanken Finger auf seiner Nackten Haut fühlen konnte. Sofort hörte er auf sie zu küssen und entfernte sein Gesicht etwas von ihrem sodass er ihr besser in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Wir sollten aufhören…ich will nicht das du später irgendwas bereust" meinte er und wollte sich von ihr lösen als sie ihn wieder an sich zog.

„Ich werde gar nichts bereuen Mamoru!" erwiderte sie ihm „Ich will das hier, wenn du das auch willst" meinte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Als Bunny sich wieder an seinem Pullover zu schaffen machte, richtete sich Mamoru auf und zog ihn samt T-Shirt aus. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah ihn mit bewundernden Augen an und fuhr mit ihren Fingern seine Bauchmuskeln entlang nach unten. Er grinste leicht aufgrund ihrer nun offensichtlichen Bewunderung. Aber er konnte es nun kaum noch erwarten sie auch auszuziehen. Sanft zog er sie zu sich hoch, seine Hände wanderten flink ihre Seiten entlang zum Ende ihres Rollis und zogen ihn ihr über den Kopf wobei sie bereitwillig ihre Arme anhob.

Nun saß sie nur noch in einem weißen spitzen BH und Jeans vor ihm. Sie stand auf, worauf er neugierig zu ihr aufsah. Nervös versuchte sie die Knöpfe ihrer engen Jeans aufzuknöpfen. Kaum hatte sie die Hose offen zog ihr sie Mamoru auch schon vom Körper. Mit dem Fuß kickte sie ihre Jeans leicht beiseite. Er zog sie wieder runter zu sich auf die Knie und küsste sie mit feuriger Leidenschaft, wobei ihre Finger sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machten.

Nachdem sie seinen Gürtel erfolgreich geöffnet hatte, war auch schon seine Hose dran. Mamoru zog sich nun seine Hose komplett aus und stand jetzt in Boxershorts vor ihr. Bunny gluckste vergnügt auf als sie seine rote Shorts sah.

„Was denn?" fragte Mamoru ein wenig beleidigt und kniete sich wieder zu ihr hin.

Bunny grinste ihn an „Die schwarzen Häschen sind echt niedlich"

„Tja ich steh halt auf Häschen, Usagi" grinste er sie frech an und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Er legte sich mit ihr auf die Decke, immer darauf bedacht sein Gewicht so zu verlagern, das es nicht unangenehm für sie wurde. Mamorus Hände wanderten zu ihrem Rücken und öffneten ihren BH, den sie sich bereitwillig von ihm ausziehen ließ. Seine Lippen wanderten ihren Hals entlang zum Ansatz ihres Dekolletés, wo er kurz inne hielt nur um ganz kurz an ihrer Haut zu Saugen. In Schlängellinien wanderte seine Zunge, weiter nach unten, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Sanft saugte er an ihrer empfindlichen Brustwarze, was ihr ein Seufzen entlockte.

Eine seiner Hände wanderte ihren Bauch hinab. Leicht strich er über ihren Venushügel, der noch von dem Dünnen Stoff ihres Tangas bedeckt wurde. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sie dessen auch entledigt und fing an mit ihrem Kitzler zu spielen, auf den er sanften Druck ausübte.

Bunny stöhnte auf, sie verlor nach und nach die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Diese prickelnde Wärme, pulsierte immer stärker durch ihre Blutbahnen. Dieses Gefühl machte sie schier wahnsinnig. Sie wusste lange würde sie diesem Druck nicht mehr standhalten können.

Mamoru erging es nicht anders, sanft drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein. Jetzt konnte Bunny nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie bockte sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte „Oh Gott". Schwer keuchend ließ sie sich wieder fallen und sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an und flehte ihn förmlich um Erlösung an.

„Willst du das wirklich?" fragte Mamoru sie und sah sie unsicher an. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als das, aber er musste einfach sichergehen, dass sie es genauso wollte wie er selbst.

Bunny richtete sich leicht auf, keuchte ein „Gott ja" zog ihn zu sich und Küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Nun war auch Mamorus letzte Hemmschwelle durchbrochen. Wie ein ausgehungertes wildes Tier, stürzte er sich auf sie und küsste sie feurig. Schnell zog er sich seine Boxershorts nach unten und drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Noch einmal sah er ihr tief in ihre vor Lust vernebelten Augen und drang vorsichtig, darauf bedacht ihr nicht allzu sehr wehzutun, in sie ein. Den kleinen Wiederstand den er spürte durchbrach er in einem einzigen Stoß, woraufhin Bunny sich verkrampfte. Schnell küsste er sie und versuchte sie so von dem Schmerz abzulenken.

Als er wieder anfing sich langsam in ihr vor und zurück zu bewegen stöhnte sie lustvoll auf und krallte sich in seinem Rücken fest.

Eine halbe Stunde lang, wurde das Wohnzimmer von ihren Lauten der Lust beschallt. Die einzige Lichtquelle war das Kaminfeuer, das ihre beiden verschwitzten vereinigten Körper in einem magischen Licht erflakern ließ.

Glücklich und Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt kuschelten sie sich immer noch außer Atem eng aneinander. Mamoru konnte gerade noch ein paar Decken über sie beide werfen, bevor auch er Bunny in einen tiefen Schlaf folgte.

_**~Ferienhütte, Freitag 9 Uhr morgens, Heiligabend~**_

Gähnend drehte sich Mamoru noch mal um. Er tastete neben sich, doch leider konnte er nicht finden was er suchte. Blinzelnd öffnete er ein Auge und schielte neben sich. Bunny war weg. Grummelnd drehte er sie auf den Rücken und verschränkte nachdenklich seine Arme in den Nacken. _***Bereut sie es jetzt womöglich doch?...Wo steckt sie bloß***_ fragte er sich, nicht bemerkend das Bunny sich ihm langsam näherte, weil sie nicht wusste wie sie sich nun ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte und wo sie nun beide standen.

„Guten Morgen" stammelte sie unsicher und verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Mamoru sah sie an. *Göttlich* ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Wie sie dort in seinem übergroßen Pullover stand in dem sie ihre Finger verkrampft hatte, sichtlich nervös von einem Bein auf das andere Wippend und ihn mit großen Augen fragend ansah. *Man muss sie einfach lieben*.

Er lächelte sie sanft an „Guten Morgen Häschen" sagte er sanft und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus die sie auch sofort ergriff und sich von ihm zu sich ziehen ließ, sodass sie halb auf ihm lag. Sie küssten sich innig und voller Hingabe.

Nach schier ewigen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander. „Frühstück?" fragte er, woraufhin sie heftig nickte und sich erhob. Mamoru zog sich seine Boxershorts und seine Jeans an und wollte in die Küche gehen als die Haustür aufgerissen wurde.

Lautstark kamen Minako und Rai hinein die auch gleich, als sie die Beiden halbnackt sahen verstummen. Der Rest der Gruppe trat nun auch ein und ihnen viel die Kinnlade hinunter. Bunny errötete und versuchte Mamorus Pullover weiter nach unten zu ziehen und ihre nackten Beine zu verdecken.

„Kaum dreht man Euch den Rücken zu schon baut ihr Mist" tadelte Motoki sie gespielt.

Bunny wurde feuerrot im Gesicht und schaute betroffen zu Boden. Ihr war die ganze Sache mehr als peinlich.

„Also ehrlich Bunny das hätte ich jetzt nicht von dir gedacht…tz..tz..tz" mischte nun auch Rai mit, was Bunny noch ein bisschen mehr in sich zusammensacken ließ.

„Ja also wirklich, man kann dich echt nicht allein lassen. Einfach so den armen wehrlosen Mamoru anzufallen!" meinte nun Minako amüsiert.

So langsam wurde Bunny wütend sie ballte die Fäuste „Das sagen die richtigen! Ihr fallt schon seit Tagen übereinander her wie die Tiere! Und jetzt einen auf Moralapostel machen! Pah! Gerade du Minako! Na und dann haben wir halt miteinander Geschlafen! Wisst ihr was es hat Spaß gemacht! Es war sau gut! Und es geht euch einen Scheißdreck an! Denkt doch was ihr wollt" den letzten Satz schrie sie so laut sie konnte. Immer noch wütend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und wollte beleidigt nach oben stapfen wurde jedoch von Mamoru aufgehalten indem er einen Arm um sie schlang und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte „Weißt du sie haben nur Vermutungen angestellt, sie haben dich absichtlich provoziert."

Geschockt sah sie ihn an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu den anderen die sie nun alle breit angrinsten. Sie drehte sich in Mamorus Armen und legte ihr Stirn an seine nackte Brust und Murmelte „Ich wünschte der Boden würde sich auftun und mich verschlucken…man ist mir das peinlich"

„Nicht doch" sagt Mamoru fasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen „Was wird dann aus mir? Ignorier sie einfach"

Voller Liebe und Glück strahlte sie ihn geradezu mit ihrem Lächeln an, was Mamoru gern erwiderte, sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie innig küsste.

„Ich liebe Dich" gestand Bunny als sie den Kuss lösten

„Gott Usako du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf diesem Planeten, ich liebe dich auch" erwiderte er überglücklich und küsste sie stürmisch.

„Gott sei Dank das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit" meinte Makoto grinsend „All die Jahre schon und endlich habt ihr begriffen das ihr von Anfang an füreinander bestimmt gewesen seid"

„Ja die hellsten sind sie nicht gerade" stimmte ihr Motoki zu.

„Ja was die uns an Nerven gekostet haben" erwiderte sie ihm.

Alle lachten, bis auf Mamoru und Bunny die waren in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt.


End file.
